Two worlds, One Family
by Ljuba
Summary: Two years after Munkustrap and Demeter mating and Macavity's ride, the life in the Jellicle's kingdom were going well. But will it be forever? Macavity was really defeated? Why he was looking in the Human world? SEQUEL TO THE CHOSEN...REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**ok here I'm.... sorry but my Ideas don't want to wait in my head...so...this is The Chosen Sequel....hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Infirmary **

**

* * *

**

"Jenny! Hurry!" Jelly screamed "this isn't going well!"

The orange tabby queen stormed into the infirmary.

She joined Jellylorum side near a bed.

Here two young jellicles lied, the tom holding the queen.

Their consciousness came and went, like a vessel in a storm.

On the other side of the bed the Scarlet Rose was wiping the young queen's forehead.

Jenny check up the two patients.

"It's bad" she whispered as she rose up.

Then the young queen screamed in pain and the tom hold her tight, sharing her pain.

Jenny, Jelly and Bombalaurina grabbed their arms and supported them.

"We can't untie them?" asked Bombi, the Jellicles Scarlet Rose

Jenny shook her head

"No, you couldn't untie two mate in labor" she explain "it will kill them"

"This is killing them now" said Jelly between her teeth.

The two mates consciousness wavered again.

"No, no, dears" said Jenny "stay with us"

She gently patted their faces.

The tom's blue eyes met hers

"Jenny" he whispered.

His eyes began to close as those of his mate.

"Munk, Dem stay here!" Jenny ordered.

Demeter gasped again and grabbed the sheets under her.

Her grip slowly relaxed, but it relaxed too much!

"Dem!" yelled Bombi as her daughter passed out.

The gold and black queen collapsed into her mate's arm.

If Jenny and Jelly hadn't hold him, Munkustrap would surely fell.

He lost consciousness soon after his mate.

"Jelly, go to call Deuteronomy" said Jenny "that is going wrong"

Jelly nodded and ran out the room.

"Dam Macavity" hissed Jenny through her fangs.

She clashed into a black and gold spotted chest.

"Mother" said Tugger holding her "what's happening?"

Jellylorum looked into her foster son's eyes.

"There were problems" she whispered  
Tugger looked at her, horrify.

Then he looked at the infirmary door.

"I have to call your father" she said and gently pulled herself away from his embrace.

He nodded and looked her disappearing behind a corner.

If Jenny wanted Old Deuteronomy, things were going really bad.

He had saw terror into Jellylorum eyes and that wasn't good at all.

He looked at the door and silently prayed for his brother, his mate and their child.

Soon he was joined by Tantomille, Coricopat and Pouncival.

Two years were pass after Macavity's ride and things were going so well, till now.

Eleven months ago Demeter found herself pregnant.

She and Munkustrap were mad of joy at this.

Tugger was with them when Demeter told to Munkustrap.

She had ran into the training chamber of the Armory, jumping on Munkustrap who was training stick fight with Tugger.

_She put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him._

_Munkustrap smiled_

"_What's up, honey?" he asked_

"_There is a baby on his way" she whispered smiling_

Tugger couldn't forgot his brother's expression.

_He starred at his mate as he was made of stone. _

_Then his mind processed the news and his face began to change._

_Demeter waited patiently as he took his time to get it._

_Then Munkustrap smiled and rose her up, spinning her around._

_They laughed and they were absolutely happy_.

Some movement cached his attention back to reality.

Old Deuteronomy, Skimble, Grizabella and Exotica hurried into the hall.

At the same time Jelly came out from the infermery.

Tugger hadn't saw her coming back.

They all looked at the Royal Consort.

She had such a painful expression that Tugger shivered.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Grizabella silently cried and grabbed Old Deuteronomy arm.

Tugger looked at them feeling his heart squeezed.

"What happened, Jelly?" asked gently Old Deuteronomy, his voice a little shaken.

Skimble went near his friend and put a paw on his shoulder.

Jelly was training to hold back tears

"I'm sorry" she said "but the kit is stillborn"

Tugger felt his heart squeeze more.

"And I don't know if they will make it" Jelly added.

Both Grizabella and Exotica collapsed

Old Deuteronomy hold Grizabella while Tugger and Corico grabbed Exotica.

Pouncival went to embrace his mum and hold her tight.

"How is Bombalaurina?" asked Old Deuteronomy after laying down Grizabella on a sofa.

He was fighting to keep himself together and be strong for the others.

Jelly sobbed and nodded towards the infirmary

"She and Jenny were cleaning them" she said

Tantomille passed her and went into the room.

Tugger gently left Exotica into Coricopat arms and followed their sister.

The two siblings reached the bed.

Bombi was crying into Admetus arms while Jenny was bowed on her two patients.

She rose and turned to them.

She smiled tearfully to them and went out to talk with the older jellicles.

Tugger looked down to the bed as he and Tanto approached.

Munkustrap and Demeter were now lied side by side.

They were unconscious and seemed all unaware of what happened.

There were no sign of the kitten and Tugger didn't know if he was relived or not with this.

Jenny probably had took care of him, her?

He didn't even know if the kitten was a she or a he.

"It was a she" said Bombi.

Tugger looked up at her.

The Jellicle's Scarlet Rose looked terribly and that was completely wrong.

The Scarlet Rose had to be always happy and beautiful, for the Jellicle's sake.

Tugger felt his cheek wet but he didn't care.

He embraced Tantomille and they both cried for their brother and his mate fate.

* * *

**Mmm I know I made them suffer too munch...but I had to...**

**Remember :**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**(as Roselna and raptoregg64 said!!!)**


	2. Meeting

**Human world**

**Black Forest**

**Germany**

**

* * *

**

Tugger was walking through the woods, hidden into his housecat form.

The form they took into the human world.

He felt small but he could snake easily between the trees.

He had to come back to his world and the portal was not too far.

He hurried feeling his stomach grumble.

"Time to heat" he whispered to the wind.

And the wind carried to him a familiar and alarming smell.

"Henchmen!" he hissed and started to run.

They were forbidden to go into the humans world, but they snaked out from the same portals that some wild pollicles used.

The fews unwatched.

He heard a growl and, too much for his dismay, a female scream.

He hurried and reached a small clearing that opened on a path.

Here a young woman, an human woman, was on the ground, surrounded by three Henchmen.

She was looking at them with horror but somewhat with courage.

Before Tugger could even think of move, one of the Henchmen jumped on her.

She quickly pulled out a small bottle and threw it in front of him.

When the bottle hit the ground a thick fog surrounded the three toms.

The girl jumped on her feet and began to run.

She didn't do many steps before one of the toms cached her by her arm.

She struggled against the grip but the tom's claws pierced her soft flesh.

She didn't scream but Tugger could read the pain on her face.

Without a second thought he jumped out the woods, morphing back into his true form.

He fought the three toms.

After a moment of surprise the three Henchmen laughed and almost forgot their target.

"What's an honor, Tugger himself show up" one of them said

Tugger hissed and looked at them

"Go away" he hissed

The three henchmen growl and jumped on him.

Tugger spin one of them against a tree.

He was cached by the other two but he managed to get free and sent them to the ground.

"Watch out!" yelled the human girl pointing behind him

Tugger turned and warded off the third Henchman.

The Henchman hit him on his side and opened a deep wound.

Tugger struggled with him and finally send him against one of the others who was trying to get up.

Tugger felt a sharp pain on his side but stopped the last Henchman.

They battled for a while then Tugger send him on the ground, too.

Tugger breathed hard but stood still.

He looked at the three toms as they managed to stay up.

Tugger moved in front of the human girl and shield her with his body.

"Go away" he hissed to the toms "you are not allowed to be here"

The three nodded and ran away.

Tugger sighed, he knew he had to followed them but he was exhausted.

He turned to the girl.

She was getting up and wiped off her yellow dress.

Tugger looked at her as she rose her gaze on him.

Tugger starred at her.

She had two amazing blue eyes, almost sparkling at the dying sunlight.

She had her black hair arranged with a yellow and white stuff that hold them back on her head.

She smiled at him, with a warm expression.

"Thank you" she said

"Nothing" replied Tugger when he had his voice back.

He looked around

"You should go home" he said "here is not the place for a cute girl"

She blushed but smiled and nodded,

"Thanks again" she said and picked up her basket full of herbs.

She turned to leave and Tugger felt another sharp pain.

He groaned and tried to walk back to his path.

He felt his kneels tremble and he fell on the ground

"_Blast I lost too much blood"_ he thought

He suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder.

He turned to face the human girl

He managed to smile at her, with his charming grin.

"Didn't I say you to go home?" he asked

The girl smiled and knelt beside his wounded side.

"I could heal you" she simply said

"It's too dangerous" he replied feeling his strength flowed away

"You have to leave me here and go home" he tried to say

She shook her head.

He was almost passed out when he felt her arm holding his wist and helped him up.

"You save my life" she whispered "I'll save yours"

* * *

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**I really love this equation!!!!  
**


	3. strange woman

**Human world**

**Black Forest**

**Germany**

**

* * *

**

Tugger woke up into a soft bed.

He smelled medical herbs and smoke.

He was probably in the infirmary.

Blast his head ached.

He slowly opened his eyes and starred to a wood's roof.

"_what? The infirmary has a new roof? Wait woods?"_

He jumped sit and he regretted that immediately.

All turned around him and he fell back on the bed, groaning.

"Go slowly, boy" said a female voice

He looked around and sow the beautiful human girl walked toward him, smiling.

She had a cup in her hands.

She sat beside him on the bed and hold out the cup to him.

"You have to drink this, it'll make you feel better" she said

"Where...where we are?" he asked taking the cup and obediently press it to his lips.

The girl looked him drink some sips then she replied

"At my home" she said

Tugger looked around, enjoying the warm drink the girl gave him.

The house was all of woods, as most of the human house at that time.

It was basically a large room, with his bed on one side, a table in the center and a fireplace on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm abusing your bed" he said trying to get up

She stopped him

"no, I sleep into the other" she pointed to a small bed near the fireplace, he hadn't noticed it.

"I know that my house is small" she excused "but is home" she smiled

Tugger thought he never see a so beautiful and warming smile.

"I have some things to do" she said "do you think you shall sleep a least a couple of hours more? You need it"

Tugger nodded and laid back.

"Nice boy" she whispered stroking gently his head fur as he fell asleep.

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Armory**

**

* * *

**

"Someone had see Tugger?" asked Munkustrap walking into the main hall of the Armory

Plato and Jerry were speaking to some other guards.

"No" replied Plato

"He was patrolling the human world" said Jerry "I think he was assigned into the European state with that beautiful forest"

Munkustrap shivered thinking of that forest.

It was indeed beautiful, with secular trees and wild nature.

The really danger in that forest wasn't the wild but the humans that live nearby and the henchmen that sometimes made ride in it.

"Yes but he had to be back three hours ago" he replied

Jerry and Plato exchange a worried look.

"We had to search him?" asked Plato.

"I will speak to Father and then we went to search for him" said Munkustrap

He left the Armory with a big weight into his heart.

He had lost his unborn daughter, almost letting himself and Demeter dying in the process.

He wouldn't lost also his brother.

**Human world**

**Black Forest**

**Marguerita's house**

**

* * *

**

"How are you?" asked Marguerita coming into the house.

Tugger was laying onto the bed, looking at the roof.

He turned his head to face her.

"Pretty well" he replied "and I think I owe you my life"

He showed her one of his charming smile.

Marguerita smiled back

"We are equal" she replied "you saved my life, I save yours"

"Oh and I had think you did it for my beautiful charm!" joked Tugger

She patted his head

"Ouch!" he exclaimed "I'm the wounded, remember?"

She smiled mischievously

"Oh that's not a problem, I can heal you after" she said

Tugger starred at her

She burst out laughing at his confused face, then she turned to finish some work.

Tugger looked at her.

She was really a strange woman.

Even for a jellicle she was strange.

First of all she seemed immune to his charming powers.

He thought that it will be interesting to see if she could resisted even to the Scarlet Rose powers.

Bombalaurina was, after all, the one that teaching him how to use his power.

As the Elders love to tell she was much like him, at his age.

But now she had found Admetus and settled down with him even if she still loved filtering.

Tugger shivered in horror, he hoped to not do her same mistake!

He looked at Marguerita.

Indeed she was strange, she was terrified by the henchmen but she fought them and trusted him.

She saved his life, too.

She seemed to not care he was a cat like humanoid creature.

"So who are you?" he asked

Marguerita turned to face him.

She was cutting some vegetable on the table and had a knife in her hand.

She looked in someway pretty scary.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You are not a common human" he said as a matter of fact

"Oh really?" she asked

"Yes" replied Tugger trying to ignore she was holding a knife

"Usually human ran away from us, when the has only a glimpse of us, screaming _monster_ or _demon_" he explained

"Oh they can be so stupid" she said throwing the sliced vegetable into a cauldron.

"You speak of your kind as you were different" he stated

Marguerita sighed putting the cauldron on the fire.

"Maybe because I'm different" she replied

"Different?" asked Tugger concerned

"Well you are certainly the most cute thing I never seen" he added

Marguerita glared at him

"Being charming will not help you" she advised

"Ok you are definitely strange!" Tugger exclaimed

Marguerita laughed

"Really?" she asked "because a don't fall at your feet?"

Tugger looked at her.

She was really intriguing.

"No" he partially lied "because you aren't scared of me"

"You save my life, so why in the Hell I have to be scared of you?" she asked

"Ok now you are scared ME" he said

Marguerita looked at him doubtful

"Really, you are not human!" he said

Then he regretted immediately that words.

Marguerita looked away and turned to the cauldron on the fire.

"Listen" said Tugger "I'm a jerk! I didn't mean.."

"No, it's ok" said Marguerita still not looking at him

"No it is not" replied Tugger.

He tried to stood up but his side thought otherwise.

He hissed in pain and found Marguerita right next to him.

"Don't move" she ordered sending him back on the bed

He lay on it and let her looked at his wounded side.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't worry" she replied

"I'm worrying" he said  
"Why?" she asked

"Because I offended you!" he almost yelled

Marguerita stopped her checking and looked into his eyes.

Tugger felt a quiver run into his back while he lost himself into her blue pools.

"I see you are sorry" she replied "but that wasn't your fault"

"Can you explain me? I'm a bit confused" he admitted

Marguerita sighed

"You are not the first that said this to me" she said

"You met others of my kind?" asked Tugger worry

"No, my own kind" she replied "people of my own kind tell me I'm not human"

"But why?" he asked, despite his joke he didn't see anything that wasn't human in her.

Marguerita looked at him. She was reluctant to tell him the truth. And afraid of his reaction.

"_But he is a human like cat!_" she thought

"They call me a witch" she said.

Tugger sighed.

He knew to well how superstitious and ignorant could be humankind.

"I know how you feel" he said "human could be cruel sometimes"

Marguerita nodded, she was relieved he understand her.

It was comforting.

"Meow"

A small black cat jumped on Tugger chest and began to stroke himself against Tugger.

"Smash!" said Marguerita picking up the cat

Tugger looked intrigued at the small feline.

Smash was a real housecat, not a jellicle in his disguised form.

"Nice" he said "Can I hold him?" he asked

Marguerita nodded and handed the cat to him.

Tugger took Smash and rubbed behind his ear.

The small black cat began to purr.

Tugger smiled

"I like him" he said making Marguerita smile.

* * *

**Ok guys...this is my new chapter...it will take some days before I could update the next! (I have an exam to do...) but I'll be back in the week! **

**I hope this chapter explain something about the forest and who is Marguerita...if not you have to look for Middle Ages legend on the Black Forest in Europe... (for Munk and Dem you have to wait a little more!!! sorry ;-) )**

**Hope you will enjoy it!!!! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	4. House works

**Human world**

**Black Forest**

**Marguerita's house **

**

* * *

**

Finally Marguerita let Tugger left the bed.

He was still weak but with her help he could reached the outside.

He sat on a wooden chair and looked into the forest.

He smelled something he didn't like.

Henchmen.

They were around, again.

He had smelled them while he was recovering.

It was passed almost two days from their previous attack.

They didn't come back to attack, but they kept walking around the house.

That was going to nerve Tugger.

"Everything alright?" asked Marguerita

She was washing some dress and sheets into a big basin.

"I don't know" admitted Tugger

He smiled at her, this time not charming.

He had understand that, for some unknown reason, she was immune to his charm.

She smiled back and brushed some of the sheets.

"Do you wanna help?" asked Tugger

She looked surprised at him, and he was surprised too.

_He _was offering himself to wash something? To do house works?

"If you want" she replied

Tugger carefully stood up and walked towards her. Marguerita pointed another basin.

"You can fill it with water" she said

Tugger nodded and went to the pool.

He grabbed the bucket and threw it into the pool.

He brought it up, full of fresh water.

When he was back Marguerita gave him some sheets and a soap.

Tugger looked strangely at the soap and then back at her.

Marguerita sighed and put his paw, holding it, into the water.

"Do you never washed yourself?" she asked

Tugger blushed

"Of course" he replied "but I never used a stone like soap"

Marguerita looked strangely at him

"You have a different type of soap?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied "it is liquid"

"Soap liquid?" asked surprised Marguerita "how it could be?"

"Err...I really don't know" said Tugger. He never thought about it.

"Right, never mind" she said

"Ehi, look, the soap was melting" exclaimed Tugger

"Hurry, put it out!" yelled Marguerita while the water began to look like milk.

"Hei that's amusing!" he said

Marguerita rolled her eyes

"Oh yes, and it 'll be more amusing now you have to change water and wash a lot of time the sheets to get the soap away" she said

Tugger looked at her

"What?" he asked

"You have soaked them with it" she explained as he was a child "so now you have to wash them"

Tugger smirked, it didn't seem no more amusing.

He followed Marguerita instructions and started to wash, change water and dried the sheets.

Maybe it would be better if some Henchmen attacked them soon.

But he couldn't smell them anymore.

Instead he could smelled three very familiar smells.

"Tugger making house works?" said a familiar male voice

"Oh I have to tell everyone!" said another voice laughing

"If you dare, Alonzo, I surely kill you" replied Tugger

Three cats jumped into the garden.

Marguerita jumped on her feet but Tugger embraced her.

"Don't worry, they are friends" he said

Marguerita looked at the three cats.

One was a big silver tabby, with a white muzzle and sparkling blue eyes.

The one how had speak was a black and white patched tom with blue eyes.

The last was a little golden and black queen, with emerald eyes.

"You... you are like Tugger?" she asked.

"Tug why you show yourself to her?" asked the silver tabby.

He looked angry as he gazed Tugger.

"Oh, well, bro..." Tugger said "it happened that..."

In that moment Smash jumped near Alonzo and began to stroke himself against him.

Alonzo jumped back but the black cat followed him, purring.

"Smash!" Marguerita called "Let him stay"

She moved to grab her cat but Tugger stopped her

"Let him" he said.

Marguerita looked at him and she saw he was trying to not laugh.

Alonzo jumped around the garden and then ran around the basins.

"Alonzo, I don't think it is a good idea" said Tugger while the two cats began to jump from a basin to the others.

After some jumps Alonzo kicked wrong one of the basin and it swung badly.

Alonzo and Smash looked up at it.

Before they could move away the basin overturned on them.

"Yep!" yelled Alonzo.

He morphed back into his jellicle's form.

Tugger was now laughed loudly

"Oh my" he said gasping for air

Marguerita hurried to the white and black tom.

"I'm so sorry" she said offering him an hand.

Alonzo looked surprised at her, totally soaked.

He took her hand and she helped him up.

"Stop laugh Tugger" she scolded the young jellicle.

The silver tabby looked concerned at the trio.

He jumped and morphed back too.

Also the queen transformed to her true form.

Marguerita looked at them, amazed.

They were so beautiful.

"Ok Tug" said the silver tabby "What in the hell is happening?"

"Calm down bro" said Tugger having back his confidence "that's wasn't the way mothers taught us"

He offered his paw to Marguerita before the tabby could replied.

"May I introduce you Marguerita?" he said

"Marguerita" he continued ignoring the fire glare from the tabby

"Those are my old brother Munkustrap" he said pointing the silver one

"His mate Demeter" he smiled to the queen

"And our trouble maker cousin Alonzo" he finished.

Alonzo, the white and black tom looked at him

"Who is the trouble maker?" he almost hissed.

"Be quite, bud!" said Tugger

"Oh do you think you could just stay near a human, make us into our true form and pretending us to be quite?" said Alonzo clearly upset.

"I always said you are the smartest" replied Tugger.

Now Marguerita was sure Alonzo was about to jump against Tugger.

"Stop you two" said Munkustrap

Marguerita turned to look at the silver too grow cat.

"Tugger can you explain us what's is going on?" he asked

Before Tugger could speak Marguerita stepped in front of Munkustrap

"It was my fault" she said as a matter of fact.

All the four jellicles starred at her.

"I was attacked and Tugger save me" she explain

"Attacked by who?" asked Munkustrap concerned

"Henchmen, bro" replied Tugger coming near Marguerita

"She healed me after the battle, for this reason a didn't come back. I barely could move" he said

He looked at the woman, smiling

"She saved my life" he added

Marguerita blushed

"You saved mine" she whispered

Demeter smiled and embraced her.

"Thank you" she whispered

"It seems I owe my brother's life to you" said Munkustrap looking at the two females.

"Sorry if I was too harsh" he added "but when it is about Tugger and a beautiful female I would expected everything"

He had said it as it was a everyday thing, but Marguerita blushed

"You are offending me, bro" protested Tugger "I was a very polite jellicle"

"Of course you are" said Alonzo joking

"Do you want another bath?" asked Tugger

"Stop!" said Munkustrap

"So..." he said before they all, but Marguerita, frozen

"What's up?" the girl asked

Some growls answered her.

Six henchmen jumped into the garden, in their true forms.

"What are you doing here?" asked Munkustrap

He, Alonzo and Tugger stood in a defensive position.

Demeter grabbed Marguerita and reached the wall of the house.

They stayed against it while the three toms faced the Henchmen.

"We want the girl" replied one of them "get out, jellicles"  
"You are not allowed to stay here" replied Alonzo.

The six black henchmen showed their fangs to them.

"Give us the girl and we'll leave" said the henchman

"Let her stay, she is human" replied Munkustrap "you are forbidden to touch them"

"And you are going to stop us?" hissed the Henchman.

"Oh yes" growled Tugger.

"We'll see" hissed the Henchman.

The six toms jumped on them.

Marguerita looked the fight from Demeter arms. The little queen was holding her and was quite trembling her own.

Marguerita looked to her face. She could see that the young queen had felt too much pain and loss.

She turned back to the fight.

Munkustrap and Alonzo had subdued two of the Henchmen and were fighting other two.

Tugger send one of his opponents against a tree and blocked the other on the ground.

He was threw away while the Henchman escaped.

Munkustrap stopped the one that was threw against the tree.

"Why Macavity is looking for this girl?" he asked

The Henchman struggled and escaped from his grip.

He grabbed one of his fellows and ran away, quickly followed by the others.

Soon also their scents disappeared.

"They escaped back at home" said Alonzo

Munkustrap nodded and helped Tugger on his feet

"Are you all ok?" he asked to them.

The two toms nodded, then they turned to Marguerita and Demeter.

"Who is Macavity?" the human girl asked

Munkustrap looked at her, surprised.

She wasn't scared of them, wasn't scared of what she saw.

She was...comforting Demeter!

"Ok you are really an amazing one" he stated

"Yes they already told me" she replied nodding towards Tugger.

"Human believed she is a witch, Munk" explain Tugger

"A witch?" asked Munkustrap

Tugger nodded, he looked to Marguerita who was now speaking to Demeter.

His sister in law was probably explaining her who Macavity was.

"Yes" he almost whispered to not let Marguerita listen "she is basically a healer, but she had indeed some magic in her"

He had saw Marguerita whispered to wild animals and made them obey her.

"But you know that human believed that all the women healer were witch, especially if they lived alone and with cats or animals"

Munkustrap nodded.

Human didn't understand that cats and brooms were useful for healthy cleaning and that most of the healer lived isolated to prevent themselves or their patients from more contagion from virus or other.

"I want to stay with her for a while" Tugger said "until we were sure the Henchmen will let her in peace"

Munkustrap nodded

"I'll speak to Father and the Council" he said

Tugger patted on his shoulder

"Thanks bro" he said. He smiled looking to Marguerita and Demeter which were still chatting.

* * *

**Finally I had time to finish this chapter!!!!**

**Hope you will enjoy it!!!! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	5. Council

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**High Council Hall **

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap made his way to the Council Hall, followed by his mate and Alonzo.

Demeter was holding to his arm, still shaking. Munkustrap hated seeing her in that way.

And that was again thanks to his brother! He cursed him.

"_Mac, what was wrong with you!?"_ he though.

Demeter sensed his tension and rubbed her head on his shoulder. He loved her so munch.

She was afraid, but she was reassuring him and calming him down, when he most need it.

She was a powerful emphatic and she was able to handle with his own power.

He kissed her and embraced her waist with an arm. She was amazing, and not only for her divine beauty.

She had to remind their terrible adventure and tell who Macavity is to the human girl.

The human girl.... she was a mystery and amazing too...

Macavity had some interest in her, but why?

Yes, she is a witch, not in the human way to intend it, but she had power.

But not the kind of power Macavity was looking for into humans.

They reached the door of the Council Hall and he stopped.

"Are you ok?" asked Alonzo putting a paw on his shoulder.

"If you want I can..." he said.

Munkustrap interrupted him "Thanks Lonz, but I could handle this" he replied smiling at him.

His best friend, cousin and Second in Command was always worried about him.

Especially after the recent events that put Munkustrap and Demeter to the hardest test of their life.

Munkustrap had almost lost his interior balance and if it wasn't again for Demeter they all will be...

He didn't even want to think of it. He sighed and opened the doors.

The hall was full of people. Munkustrap knew that it was almost the time for their daily reunion so he didn't call for it.

Everyone gaze turned to them.

Knok, the black and white stripped Master of ceremonies went towards them.

"Your Highnesses!" he exclaimed concerned

"Knok" said Munkustrap bowing his head in respect.

"Something is wrong, my son?" asked Old Deuteronomy

Munkustrap and the other two jellicles walked into the center of the hall, following Knok.

They bowed in front of the Council.

Old Deuteronomy and his three mates were sitting on their thrones, while the others elders were on their seats around them.

Bustopher and his mate Delhia, Skimble and Jenny were respectively on the right and left side of the Royal Mates.

"Did you found Tug?" asked Grizabella, she was sitting on the edge of her throne.

Munkustrap smiled at his mother

"Yes, mum" he answered.

Everyone sighed with relief. Knok turned to face him.

"I'm sure he had a good explanation for his absence and for why he isn't here!" he said

Munkustrap sighed inside himself. Knok was a good tom but he was too careful of manners and rules, even for Munkustrap himself.

"He was injured, Knok" he replied.

A collective gasp took the news, some elders began to whispered. The three Royal Consorts turned pale and Jenny almost jumped on her feet.

"Silence!" said Skimble embracing his mate and sitting her next to him "let Munkustrap continue!"

Munkustrap nodded gratefully to the oldest tom. Skimble winked at him.

"Thanks" Munkustrap said "he is fine now, he found help and he had recovered"

"Help?" asked Gus perplex, all the elders look surprised.

Old Deuteronomy, Skimble and Bustopher looked concerned.

"Yes, an human girl, an healer, helped him. After he saved her" replied Demeter

Skimble laughed

"This explain why he isn't here!" he said "he is with her, right?" his eyes sparkled

Munkustrap couldn't help but smiled

"Yeah but he wasn't there because he charmed her" he added

"No?" asked one of the queens doubtfully

"He couldn't charmed her" replied Demeter.

Everyone turned to her

"She was immune to his power" explained Munkustrap

"And she made him do house works!" added Alonzo grinning.

The Scarlet Rose laughed and bowed on her mate' shoulder. Admetus was trying to hid a big smile.

"Oh my!" she said when she regained her breath "I couldn't imagine his expression when he discovered he couldn't charmed her!"

"Mum!" exclaimed Demeter but she was chuckled too

"Well so he stayed with her to test his power?" asked Knok

This time was Old Deuteronomy who spook. He seemed not pleased at all.

"You have a very low concept of my son, Knok" he stated

Knok blushed "No, no, Old Deuteronomy" he said "I have an high concept of the Prince Tugger"

Everyone snorted but he shook his head

"It true!" he protested "sometimes he is too childish for me, but he is a valiant protector and a kind tom"

Munkustrap and probably all the present starred at him. They never hear Knok speaking well of Tugger.

"So" said Bustopher trying to get the attention back to the main problem "why he stayed behind?" he asked

Munkustrap took a deep breath, that wouldn't be easy.

"He want to protect the human girl" he explained

"From who?" asked Skimble

"Henchmen" replied Munkustrap. Again everyone gasped.

Tantomille and Coricopat, the only of the Royal Kittens allowed to the Council besides Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tugger, jumped on their seats.

"Macavity!" they hissed

Munkustrap nodded

"They attacked an human?" asked concerned Bustopher. "and Tugger helped her?"

Munkustrap looked toward his uncle.

"Yes" replied Munkustrap "but it isn't all" he said

He sighed "They come back when we found him at the girl's house"

"They attacked twice that girl?" asked Jellylorum

"Yes and they asked for her" added Alonzo.

All the Council' members looked concerned and Munkustrap starred at them, worry.

"What it means?" he asked

Old Deuteronomy shook himself from the surprise and looked to him.

"We are not sure, son" he replied. The old leader looked to the others elders. They all nodded.

"Tugger has the permission to stay with the girl..." he said

"Her name is Marguerita" added Demeter

Old Deuteronomy nodded to his daughter in low.

"He has to protect Marguerita from the Henchmen as long as they looked for her. But he has to return when she'll be out of danger" he added.

Munkustrap nodded with relief. He had hope that the Council agreed with his brother decision.

It would be complex to bring Tugger back if they didn't.

"I will go to tell him" he said turning to left.

"Wait" his father stopped him "I need you Demeter and Alonzo here" he said

Munkustrap looked to him

"Why?" he asked suspiciously

Old Deuteronomy sighed "I didn't allowed you three out to the Human world for a while" he said

Munkustrap, Alonzo and Demeter looked at him stunned

"What? Wait!" protested Alonzo "we had our protector duty!"

Old Deuteronomy sighed

"I need you all here" he said "there were alarming news that Macavity was looking for new henchmen and he was searching for the most strongest and powerful ones." he said

"If Macavity was looking for humans, too" he sighed "I want you to prevent him to kidnap them in both worlds and to protect the portals, all of them"

Munkustrap nodded, he was the High Prince after all. And his first though was towards his realm and people.

"Demeter, I want you to test our mystical ones with Cori and Tanto" ordered Old Deuteronomy "see who we will trust and who not"

Demeter and the twins nodded.

Munkustrap nodded to Alonzo

"We go to organize patrols and research" he said "I'll send someone to Tugger, maybe Plato and..."

"Shall I?" asked Tantomille standing up

Old Deuteronomy nodded to his daughter

"Ok, Tanto go to call Plato and left for Tugger, I will show you where Marguerita' house is" said Munkustrap.

She nodded and left the hall with Demeter and Cori.

Munkustrap looked to the Council and bowed. With Alonzo he left too.

When the doors closed behind the youngest, Skimble turned to his best friend.

"Do you think _he_ knew about the prophecy?" he asked

Old Deuteronomy looked at him and sighed.

"I'm worry about that, my friend" he admitted

"She would be the one?" asked Gus.

"We will see" replied Exotica.

They all turned to her. The Royal Consort was looking into the void, her eyes full of mystical power.

Old Deuteronomy gently stroke her fur and she blinked. She turned to him and smiled lovely.

He returned the smile and kissed her. Grizabella and Jelly smiled at them.

She was right, they could only wait and they will see.

* * *

**I hope you like this as I like writing it!!!!**

**Sorry for make you wait but I'm working also to the other stories (also that on Fiction Press...that has also cat like creature in it but not also) and study...:-(**

**Remember my favorite equation:**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	6. You are a witch

**Human world**

**Black Forest**

**Marguerita's house **

**

* * *

**

Tugger was rubbing Smash neck while he smelled two familiar scents.

He stood up from the bed he was sitting on and exited the house.

Two cats were waiting for him.

"Hi guys!" he said. He stood careful on the doorstep. There will be humans around so he wont to be discovered and put Marguerita in more danger.

He nodded to the cats and they entered.

When he closed the door the two cats jumped and changed back.

A white and brown tom and a black and gray queen looked at him

"Nice to see you!" Tugger said. He embraced the queen.

"So they sent my lovely sis and one of our most valiant warrior to handle me?" he asked half joking.

Tantomille smiled and shook her head. Plato grinned to him.

"Don't worry, Tug" she smiled "the Council allowed you to stay and protected her"

Tugger smiled back relieved. He looked at the two. They were hiding something.

"So what?" he asked.

Tantomille and Plato exchanged a look.

"Well" said Plato looking at the wall.

"We think the Elders had a particular interest in this thing, expecially when Munk and Desy reported of Mac's interest" said Tantomille

Tugger rose an eyebrow

"What kind of interest?" he asked concerned

"We don't know" admitted Plato

"When Munk tell them of you and the human girl they seemed concerned and in some way allarmed" Tantomille explained "but we couldn't understand why"

"Neither my so mystical twins siblings?" asked Tugger looking at Tantomille.

She snorted "You know we can't decided when to have premonitions! And besides Father and the Elders don't let us read their minds!" she remembered to him.

"Ok ok!" Tugger said, a smile starting to light his handsome face.

He smiled charming to her. He was pleased to see how she blushed and almost purred.

He hadn't lost his charming power after all.

"So" said Plato smiling at him "they said you handle the Henchmen alone, the first time"

Tugger smiled and sighed "Yeah" he said "they were quite annoying"

Plato smiled, he admired Tugger so much.

"So how is the girl?" asked Plato

Tugger smiled trying to describe Marguerita

"She is very nice, and really kind" he said "you could think she is just jumped out from one of those human paints" he sighed

Tantomille and Plato exchange a strange look

"What?" asked Tugger

"Do you charmed her or she had charmed you?" asked Plato

"No" Tugger replied horrify.

"Oh Tugger becoming wise?!" joked Plato. Tantomille glared at him, she didn't like when someone ribbed her brother.

"Actually she is immune" admitted Tugger.

He was embrassed to admit it, expecialy in front of them.

The pair stared at him.

"_So Munkustrap was right!" _Tantomille thought

"Excuse?" asked Plato. He wasn't in the Council Hall and he hadn't listen the news.

"She is immune to my power" replied Tugger. They were deaf? He didn't like to admit it the first time and he wont to repeat it.

"So it's true!" said Tantomille "Oh, she is much more interesting!!!" she exclaimed. Her eyes had back their mystical light.

"Where is?" she asked

"She went to he village to get some food" Tugger explained

"What a pity!" she exclaimed "We had to come back soon!" she said

"You are welcome!" grinned Tugger.

Meanwhile Marguerita was on her way back to home.

She had to pass through a path were the loggers usually eat...and drank...

Four men where sitting on some free trunks on the ground.

"Oh look what we have here" said a tall man.

Marguerita hold her gaze on the ground and tried to avoid him and his three friends.

The four men laughed and one of them grabbed her by her arm.

His breath hit Marguerita, it smelled of alcohol.

"You are not nice" said the man

"Let me go" said Marguerita trying to not look at him.

She knew that looking into a man's eyes meant be in trouble.

"Oh the little want to order us" said another man.

He couldn't walk straight too much he was drunk.

The man who grabbed her lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

He didn't like what he saw because he slapped her face.

Marguerita couldn't hid her anger.

"Oh the bitch has temper!" he said.

"Oh do you know? They said she is a witch" laughed one of the men.

Marguerita shivered and tried to escape.

The man hit her into her belly and she collapsed on the ground.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"A witch?" laughed her captor.

"Tugger!" she yelled as the four men converged on her.

Tugger was looking at the little library. Tantomille and Plato had just leave with the promise to come back as soon as possible.

Marguerita had a lot of books about herbs, animals, medicine and potions.

Smash jumped on the table next to him and began to purr.

Tugger smiled and rubbed Smash's neck.

"Good boy" he said.

Then he heard Marguerita's call.

He hurried outside and and ran towards the source of her voice.

He transformed into his housecat form and reached the path Marguerita was walking.

He saw the four men around Marguerita. He stopped shocked.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let the men took advantage on her, but he couldn't

show himself.

"So where are your demons, witch?" laughed one of the men.

"No!" yelled Marguerita as he fell on her.

Tugger jumped out, transforming himself back to his true form in the process.

He threw the man away from Marguerita. He growled and showed them his fangs.

The four men stopped and starred at him. Then they slowly backed.

"A..a...a...demon!" screamed one of the men.

He turned and ran away, quickly followed by the other two.

The last one looked at Marguerita.

"I know you are a witch" he splat.

Tugger growled and the man ran away, scared.

Tugger sighed and helped Marguerita up. She had tears into her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Tugger hugged her but he mentally dammed himself.

He showed himself to the human and worse of all he had just confirmed their believing on Marguerita.

"Thanks Tugger" she whispered when she calmed down.

Tugger shook his head.

"Don't thanks" he said with a sorrow tone "I put you in a more big danger"

Marguerita looked up at him, confused.

"I show myself to them" he explained "now they truly believed you as a witch"

Marguerita shivered. They walked back to her home. As they entered Tugger stopped.

"I had to go" he said "You have a safe place where you could hid?" he asked

Marguerita looked down and just nodded.

"I think I should go" she whispered.

Tugger nodded then he embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"You have to leave as soon as possible" he tell her "I'll go to alert my people and we'll take the henchmen away from you" he promised.

Marguerita just nodded embracing him.

"I'll miss you, little" he said

"Me too" she replied "thanks again, you save me twice, I owe you a life" she said.

Tugger shook his head.

"Never mind, I'm glad I saved you" he almost whispered.

They starred at each other for a while, then Tugger nodded and walked out the house.

He reached the limit of the clearing and stopped.

A crazy idea jumped on his mind

He walked back to the house. Marguerita was cleaning and putting things together.

She felt him and turned.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me, into my world" he said walking towards her "you will be safe"

"Your world..." she whispered "and where it is?" she asked.

Tugger sighed, how he could explain it to her?

"It's like it is here and not here" he said.

"Like the fairy world?" she asked.

Tugger smiled "sort of" he said.

Marguerita looked at him.

"I'll be safe? You'll not go into trouble with this?" she asked.

"Yes and I hope no" he replied, seeing her face turning pale he quickly added.

"No, I'll not go into trouble" and he hoped so!

"Ok, let me pick up my stuff and..." she looked at him hopefully "can I bring Smash?"

Tugger smiled, he really like the cat, the human world cat, that lived with her.

"Sure" he said.

Marguerita smiled and with his help she packed up all her things.

After a couple of hours they were ready and the house looked uninhabited.

* * *

**I have the paint **_**Girl with a Pearl Earring**_**by ****Vermeer in my mind when I pictured Marguerita... I think it is one of the most beautiful paint I ever see! Hope you enjoy!!!!  
**

**Remember :**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	7. Into another world

**Human world**

**Black Forest**

**

* * *

**

Tugger kept his jellicles form as they ran into the woods.

Marguerita followed him, silently. She had only Smash and a little bag in her arms.

Tugger was carrying two other small bags with the few Marguerita's properties.

Her books, dresses and some bottles with her medicines.

They had to reach the nearest portal before the twilight.

He looked to the sun. They had only a hour left.

He stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something wrong?" asked Marguerita tensing.

Tugger hissed and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward.

"Keep going" he said "we are followed"

Marguerita nodded and went close to him. They walked quickly into the forest, following the hidden path Tugger knew.

When he felt the portal energy reached them, Tugger began to relax. Maybe they would do it.

Marguerita shivered and Tugger took note of it. Probably her subconscious had felt the power, too.

She backed looking around. Tugger embraced her waist and smiled.

"It's ok" he said "we are almost..." he stopped.

Out from nowhere four black cloaked figures jumped on them.

Marguerita screamed and Tugger threw the nearest away from them. He pushed Marguerita behind himself.

"Run!" he ordered grabbing her wrist and pulled her away.

They ran, hunted by growls and hisses. A few meters in front of them the air was trembling.

Marguerita frozen and starred dead at it. Tugger grabbed her and nodded towards the air.

"Jump in it!" he yelled pushing her into the trembling air circle.

Marguerita felt a shiver and an energy discharge ran into her back. She lost her breath and gasped.

As she finished the gasp, she felt the ground again under her feet.

She blinked several time to regain her view. Two strong arms hold her. She lied against a soft chest, grateful. She smelled Tugger scent. She had learn to discern it.

She felt like if someone had just picked her up and shook her up and down.

"It's ok...just keep deep breath" said Tugger. Even if he had whispered his voice boomed into her aching head.

"Tugger!" yelled someone to much her pain.

Marguerita opened her eyes and saw four cat like creatures approaching them.

They were two toms and two queens as she could tell. One of the tom was Alonzo. She remembered him from his visit at the house. The other was a gray and black cat, with the front fur white.

The queens were a orange and black stripped one and a red one. They have the same white chest but the red was not stripped.

She had some black spots and line on her fur, instead.

They all had leather pants even the females.

They stopped and starred at her.

Marguerita swallowed, she felt like a mice surrounded by cats.  
"Yes you could say that" said the gray tom looking into her eyes.

Did he read her mind?

"Yes" he replied "but you are not a mice"

"Stop it Cori!" hissed Tugger "you are scarring her!"

Tugger embraced Marguerita

"Don't worry, they are friends" he said. Marguerita looked back to the four cat creatures.

The red queen moved towards them. She was wiggly and very sensual while she walked.

She was looking at her, melting her dark green eyes into Marguerita blue ones. She encircled Marguerita and Tugger, lifting a paw on her like she would touch her but didn't dare.

She was so beautiful and charming that Marguerita couldn't look away from her. She immediately liked her and trusted her.

"You brought an human here, Tug? Are you crazy?" asked the red queen with a soft voice. Despite her words she sounds motherly to Marguerita's ears.

"Wait!" exclaimed Tugger "you can charm her?!" he was unbelieving.

Marguerita mind ring listening at this, but she couldn't look away from that beauty.

The red queen caressed Marguerita's cheek and smiled. Smash purred from her arms. He jumped down and rubbed himself against the red queen legs.

"The master is always better then the alum" the red queen whispered.

"So why you are here?" the red queen asked to her. She picked up Smash and rubbed his ears.

Marguerita felt the urge to answered her.  
"I'm escaping" she replied

"Uh?!" said the queen surprised "and from who?" she asked

"Stop it, Bombi" interrupted Tugger. He took the red queen wrists and pulled her away from Marguerita.

"Let her be!" he hissed "we had just enough trouble for today!"

"You will be in much more trouble, now" said a voice behind them.

Marguerita looked around, shaking her head. She felt like she had sleep for a long time. What happened?

She found that the other cats had surrounded them, while the Bombi like queen was dancing around her.

Marguerita looked to them and saw that they were looking up to a rock.

She looked up too. At the top of the big stone there were a silver tabby, a golden and black queen and a little white and brown patched kitten.

Munkustrap and his mate as she remembered. She didn't recognized the kitten.

The silver tom didn't look glad at all. Demeter was looking concerned to them.

They jumped down and approached them. Out from the woods came more cats like creature, two queens and three toms.

The kitten rolled towards them and starred at Marguerita with wide eyes. She smiled at him and he purred stroking his head against her side.

Munkustrap hissed and the kitten jumped away. Marguerita shivered and hugged Tugger tight.

Tugger hissed back to his brother. Marguerita could felt everyone tensing.

Demeter put a paw on her mate arm and he immediately relaxed.

Munkustrap took a deep breath. He looked to Marguerita then to Tugger. It was as he wanted to pierce his brother with his gaze.

"You..." he started.

He looked to Marguerita who was trembling. A gaze of pity ran into his blue eyes.

"You don't worry" he told her.

"You go to call Father" he told the kitten.

"You...what in the Hell your mind told to you?!" he asked to Tugger.

He was very angry. The kitten quickly disappeared into the woods.

Marguerita turned to look at Tugger

Tugger looked upset, then he smiled.

"Oh bro! I'm glad to see you too" he replied.

Everyone jaw felt, included that of Marguerita. Munkustrap just growled. Marguerita looked concerned at the two brothers.

"_Has Tugger lost his mind?!"_ she thought.

"_No. He is always in that way"_ replied someone into her mind. She looked around surprised.

Everyone were looking at the two brothers, except for the gray tom. He was looking at her.

"_I have to do something?"_ she thought sure he would listen it.

With a pinch of pride she saw him looked at her wide eyed. Then he shook himself.

"_If you want..." _he replied. She could felt a bit of shock into his mind voice.

"Sorry" she said aloud. Everyone but Demeter and the gray tom, jumped. They nearly forgot her.

She sighed and saw Demeter smiled at her.

"That's my fault" she said.

Munkustrap looked at her.

"Why?" he asked concerned

"Because is for saving me another time that Tug is in trouble" she explained.

"I'm not in trouble because of saving you" said Tugger "but because my brother and my friends had forget their manners!"

"Tugger just shout up!" yelled both Munkustrap and Marguerita.

Tugger looked at them surprised. Then a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Do you know how much you two look alike now?" he asked.

Munkustrap and Marguerita exchanged an exasperate look.

"Ok ok" sighed Tugger "listen bro" he was now so serious that Munkustrap stopped to look angry at him.

"First of all there were some henchmen out of the portal" he said

"What?" asked Munkustrap. He turned and nodded to the five cats that followed him.

"Go to check the area" he ordered. They nodded and jumped into the portal. They disappeared through the passage.

Munkustrap sighed tired. Marguerita turned to face him.

It seemed he hadn't sleep much into the past few days. None of them looked better, but he was like he had a too heavy weigh on his shoulders.

"Tug why you bring here Marguerita?" he asked "you know the rule"

He was no more angry. And Marguerita sighed in relief. She tensed when she heard Tugger starting to explain.

"I save Marguerita but I put her in more danger" he said

"What do you mean?" asked Demeter

"I saved her from human" he replied "and I showed myself in the process"

The remaining party gulped at once.

"How..." said Munkustrap. Marguerita quickly interrupted him.

"They were trying to rape me" she said. She was now shivering and found herself embraced by Demeter.

Munkustrap face soften a lot, he looked like he understand her, deeply. Marguerita guessed why then she noticed that Demeter was trying to not shiver herself too.

"_They must share something terrible"_ she thought.

"_Yes and you didn't want to know what, trust me"_ replied the gray tom in her mind. That thing was becoming annoying.

"_Sorry"_ said the gray tom.

She sighed.

"Tugger save me but he had to show himself" she looked first to Tugger with a grateful gaze, then she turned to Munkustrap.

"If you want to blame someone blame me" she replied.

Munkustrap shook his head.

"No one was to blame here, except that humans and perhaps me" he sighed. He bowed to her.

"I beg your forgiveness" he said really meaning it.

Marguerita starred at him. None one had begged her for something, next to ever begged forgiveness. She simply didn't know how answered.

"Oh...of course you are" she said. She offered him a shyly smile.

Munkustrap smiled with relief then he turned to the gray tom and the red queen.

"Coricopat, Bombi" he called "what do you think?" he asked.

The two came near them. Coricopat nodded.

"We can trust her" he said with a mystical light into his eyes.

"Yes" added Bombi "I like her" she smiled and walked towards Marguerita.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry for charming you" she said

"You...charmed me?" asked Marguerita. So that was!

"_Shrewd!"_ Coricopat, now she knew he was, said.

"_Oh just shut up Cori! Will you?" _said another voice in her mind. She knew well that tone. She turned to Tugger. The maned cats winked to her.

"May I introduce you the others?" he asked now loudly. She nodded.

"They are my little brother Coricopat" he pointed the gray tom.

"Our Scarlet Rose Bombalaurina, Demeter's mother" he introduced the red queen.

Marguerita was surprised, she didn't look old enough to be Demeter's mother.

"And her sister Rumpletearez" Tugger introduced the last queen. Rumple smiled happily to her and went to embrace her.

"So you are the one that give Tug a hard time with charming!" she said smiling cheerfully.

Marguerita looked at her surprised.

"Don't listen to her" said Demeter embracing her "she love joking!"

"So you are all related?" Marguerita asked.

"Yes" replied Tugger putting an arm around the two females shoulders "even the kitten that Munk scared away. He is our little bro, Tumble"

Munkustrap sighed but he didn't replied.

"And the others?" she asked.

"They were part of the protectors" explained Munkustrap "They were our friends" he smiled at her.

He looked around.

"It's better to come back" he said "Tumble must had speak to father"

Everyone nodded and they followed him into the woods. Smash was still into Bomba arms. He was purring aloud.

Marguerita looked around. She was surrounded by woods and cats like creatures. But for some reason she felt...at home. For the first time in her life.

* * *

**Ok Guys!!! this is the next chapter...**

**Hope you will enjoy it!!!! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	8. First saw

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**The Forest**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap led them towards the Capital.

Marguerita looked amazed at the imposing city.

They were at the edge of the forest and Mustaf had stopped to let her the time to see the city.

Marguerita was a bit surprised and shocked. She never saw that type of city.

All the houses were made by stone or something like it.

They looked strong enough to stop an hurricane but were totally melt with the nature.

Trees and climbers were all around. The last ones were on almost all the walls of the houses.

The houses were at least two or three floors tall.

A lot of cat like creatures walked into the cleaned and curated streets.

The streets were made by pressed earth and had no hollow or others imperfection.

All smelled of flowers and fresh air.

She looked to the center of the city and lost her breath.

In the middle there was a large square.

On it opened the most wonderful palace she never saw.

It was big with five floors. It was all creamy with gold details.

The carved doors were at the second floor and they could be reached by a great staircase.

It started divided into two different staircases and joined in one at the middle.

The windows of the first and the second floor were tall and arched with gold profiles.

From the third floor they started to become smaller, except for the big ones that opened on the right.

Those ones started from the middle of the face and went over all the right side.

She followed them and found a large terrace. It bloomed from the palace side on the top of a little building.

On the right of the palace there was another big building.

It was three floors tall but more and more larger than the others buildings around.

She could saw armed creatures walked in and out from it. It probably was the Army.

Between the Palace and the Army there was another building.

That was the most strange and beautiful of all.

It was literally carved into the rock wall behind the city. It was elevated from the rest, its first level opened at the third floor of the Palace.

The facade was rectangular, divided into two level. The first, and lower, had three doors.

Two were small and opened at each sides of the biggest one. This last was on the perfect middle of the face. It was all gold, with stories carved in it.

She could saw it even at that distant. It looked like a Temple she had see in some old draws.

A passage joined the Palace with it.

"Are you ok?" asked Munkustrap looked concerned at her.

She shook her head then nodded. Ok maybe she was a little confused.

Munkustrap glared at Tugger.

They both turned to her when she screamed.

"What?" asked Munkustrap looking around. He couldn't sense any danger.  
"That...that.." she said pointing to something out the Army.

They looked to it and they stared to a pollicle ridding by a tom.

"It ok, Margue" said Demeter embracing her "that is a pollicle, we rid them"

Marguerita looked at the wolf like creature and nodded.

She was surprising quickly to reassured.

"Do you think you can come with us?" asked gently Munkustrap.

She turned to him. He was smiling reassuring at her.

He offered his paw to her.

She smiled back and took his paw.

"I'm ready" she said.

Munkustrap nodded and led them into the city.

When they passed the gate everyone frozen.

Marguerita found herself into the middle of everyone gazes.

And they aren't all friendly.

"A woman?" someone asked.

"An human into the capital?" asked another one.

"Highness what's going on?" asked another voice.

"You are crazy?" hissed someone.

"Poor little she is so scared!" said a queen holding two little kittens.

They were sudden surrounded by a crowd of people.

Marguerita looked around. Fur, teeth and clawed paws were all around her.

Smash hissed from Bombalaurina harms and hid himself.

"What was that?" asked one tom looking at the small cat.

"An abomination!" said someone.

Rumpletearez hissed at the tom who had speak and he hissed back.

Cori went to her side and tensed.

"Stop right now!" ordered Munkustrap. Everyone shut up.

"First of all, they" he indicated both Marguerita and Smash "are our guest so be polite with them!"

The crowd looked down embarrassed.

"Second, we are getting them to the Council. They will decided what to do" he said.

Everyone nodded but they still don't move away.

Marguerita went close to Demeter and the golden queen embraced her.

"So?" asked Tugger, he was smiling in a charming way

"Do you never see a guest?" he asked.

He moved towards three young queens and two young toms. The ones that looked more angry to Marguerita.

He tickled under the chin of one of the queen. She giggled and smiled.

"Be nice" he said "we need to go to the Palace"

Marguerita looked surprised at the young ones.

They all looked with wide eyes at him. Even some of the adults smiled pleasant at him.

"Shoo!" he said. Everyone turned and her protectors relaxed.

"Come" Munkustrap said grabbing her arm gently.

She was shivering. She didn't like to be surrounded in that manner.

It remembered her last trouble with humans.

They walked toward the Palace.

They were welcomed by a young white and brown tom and a black and gray queen.

They both nuzzled lovely Coricopat, then the queen went to nuzzle Munkustrap and Tugger.

The queen was the exact replica of Coricopat. She smiled at her, Demeter and Rumpletearez.

Coricopat stayed at the side of the new tom who had put an arm around his waist.

Marguerita was surprised. She never saw two males embraced in that way.

"So you are Marguerita?" asked a new voice taking her back to reality.

She turned. The new queen was looking at her with her strange yellow green eyes.

Marguerita shivered under her gaze. She looked powerful.

"Yes" she replied

"How do you know me?" she asked in a more calm voice than she had hoped.

She was quickly accustoming to this strange world.

"Oh you are right!" the queen replied with a smile "I forgot my manners"

"I'm Tantomille" she said "I'm Munkustrap, Tugger sister and Coricopat twin" she added.

"And this is Plato" she introduced the new tom.

"_So that why she is so similar to him!"_ thought Marguerita

"_Good job! You got it"_ replied a female voice in her head.

"_Oh not again!"_ she protested.

Tantomille looked surprised as her twin was.

She looked to him. Coricopat nodded, still in Plato's arms.

Tantomille turned to her and smiled.

"You are a really interesting thing!" she said.

"Can we go?" asked Rumpletearez. She was looking around uncomfortable.

Marguerita noticed that many of the cat like creatures passing in the big hall had stop and were starring at her.

And again not all were friendly gazes.

"Ok" said Munkustrap.

They moved into the palace, passing the curious ones.

They reached the Council Hall.

Munkustrap stopped in front of a double carved doors.

An older black tom with white strips met them and bowed to them.

"Knok" said Munkustrap bowing for respect to him.

"Highness" the tom replied "my lords and ladies" he added to the others.

Then he saw Marguerita. He hissed at her and looked angry to the party.

"Calm down Knok" replied Tugger putting himself in front of Marguerita.

"I always know that we hadn't to allow this" replied Knok gazing angrily him.

"Knok" said Munkustrap with a warning tone.

The black and white stripped tom looked at him.

"Human are not allowed here, High Prince" he replied

"It wasn't you that has to decided" said Tugger growling.

"_What's is going on?" _asked Marguerita into her mind.

None replied.

"_Oh come on!" _she sighed mentally _"I know you could listen me!"_

"_Knok and Tugger were always daggers drawn" _Tantomille explained her.

"Stop it Knok" said a wise voice from behind.

They all turned to face a very old tom, with a brown fur.

He was walking slowly, helped by a beautiful young queen, with a brown and gold fur.

"Gus, Cassandra" greeted them Munkustrap.

He went towards them and nuzzled his head against the old tom chest.

Alonzo followed and kissed the young queen's lips.

Marguerita smiled at the sweet scene.

The old cat smiled back at her.

"So what we have here?" he asked looking at her.

He walked towards them with the help of both the queen and Munkustrap.

"Thank you my dears, but I don't think I'm so old to have both of you helping me" he said in a very gentle and polite way.

Marguerita immediately like him.

Munkustrap and the queen exchange an amused look and smiled.

The queen nodded and Munkustrap let the old tom.

"Marguerita may I introduce you Alonzo's mate Cassandra, our Gus and Knok?" he asked.

"Cassie..." he started turning to the queen but he was cut by Knok.

"Your Highness!" he scolded him "that wasn't the way to introduce a Royal and some Council members!"

"Oh now you are worried about the manners? You didn't seem to care of them in front of Marguerita" snapped out Tugger.

"Quite, quite dears" replied Gus "be good Tugger, and also you Knok" he smiled to them both.

"Prince Tugger was right, we can't decide without the Council and our King" he said.

Tugger smiled victorious.

"Besides Knok was right with the manners and" he smiled to Marguerita "the problems that this graceful girl take to us"

Marguerita blushed and Tugger's smile fell away.

"Please Munkustrap do that well done introducing so we could go in the hall" asked Gus.

Munkustrap nodded.

He was mentally thanking the oldest tom. He probably had just stopped a fight.

"Marguerita" he said "may I introduce you the High Priestess Cassandra , Sir Gus the responsible for the amusement and the Master of ceremonies Sir Knok" he finished.

"Elders may I introduce you Marguerita from the human world" he said.

"Welcome my dear" said Gus.

He caressed her cheek with his soft paw, like a grandpa.

Marguerita felt tears of relief in her eyes.

"Shall we go now?" he asked "My legs start to be very tired"

Everyone nodded and they hurried into the next chamber.

* * *

**So...this is...let me know if you like it!!!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	9. You are welcome

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**High Council Hall **

**

* * *

**

They entered into a big room.

Marguerita looked around.

The chamber was big one, with a high roof.

On the left there was a large podium, all around the walls there were seats.

On them some old and wise queens and toms were sitting.

They looked much older than the first she had meet at the gates.

"They are the Elders" whispered Rumpletearez to her ear

"They were quite annoying" she added.

"Rumple!" scolded her Bombi, she looked more amused than picked.

An old male overtop them all.

He sat on the perfect middle of the short wall.

He had a brown and gray fur and a smile on his face.

His head mane was still hard coated, basically brown.

"Munkustrap" he said when he saw them. He looked behind him and saw Marguerita.

He looked concerned but he smiled at her.

Munkustrap went near the podium and stopped in front of him.

Marguerita looked up at the throne platform in front of them.

"Father, Venerables, may I introduce you Marguerita" Munkustrap said elegantly moving to show their guest.

"Marguerita I introduce you our Emperor Old Deuteronomy" He said "my father"

At the old tom left was sitting one of the most beautiful queens she had never saw.

"Our Empress Her Glamor Grizabella" Munkustrap introduced the queen "my mum"

She had a silver and black fur, almost sparkling by itself. Her head's fur was more long than usual and arranged into silver ringlets.

"My mothers the Royal Consorts: Her Harmony Exotica" he nodded to another queen sitting beside Grizabella. She had a black and brown fur and some gold on her. Her face was dark brown and her eyes were black.

She was beautiful and mysterious.

"And Her Kindness Jellylorum" he said smiling to the last of the three queens sitting on the platform.

Jellylorum was a cream and beige queen with black strips on her fur, and a kind and motherly smile on her face.

"Welcome" the old Emperor greeted her.

"Thank you, your Highness" said Marguerita a little awkward.

"Call me Deuteronomy, my dear" asked the Emperor.

Close to him were sitting two Elders.

An orange and ginger tabby stood at the right of the old tom throne with a tabby orange queen at his side. They smiled at her.

"The High Adviser Skimbleshanks and his mate Jennyanydots" introduced Munkustrap.

A pair was sitting on the left of the thrones, near to Jellylorum.

A black and white tom with a black, white and gold queen looked at them.

"My uncle and aunt, the Wise Prince Bustopher Jones and the Princess Dehlia" Munkustrap introduced.

Near the last queen sat a brown and white tom with some black in his fur.

"General Admetus, mate of Our Scarlet Rose Bombalaurina and father of Demeter" said Munkustrap.

Bombalaurina went towards him smiling and sat next to him, still with Smash into her arms.

Some whispers rose into the chamber as he finished.

"So what we have here?" Deuteronomy asked in a so kind way that Marguerita felt immediately better.

"We have a problem" Munkustrap said.

"You could say it" boomed Knok from his seat.

"Not again Knok!" growled Tugger with an arm around Marguerita waist.

"You couldn't deny you bring your little human girl here!" replied Knok

Tugger growled and Munkustrap looked at his father for help.

The old tom looked up at him and sighed.

"Stop it Knok" he said. He rose a paw to prevent his protests

"I want to listen Tugger point of view and maybe also Marguerita's" he smiled at the girl.

"And I think that all the others want, too" he added.

The other members of the Council nodded in agreement.

They didn't seem totally unfriendly as the crowd in the streets.

The old leader nodded to Munkustrap. The silver tom sighed and turned to Marguerita.

"Everything will be ok" he said "Tugger will be with you"

Marguerita nodded and looked as he and the others but Tugger left to sit next to the Elders.

Munkustrap sat in front of his father, just a few steps under with Demeter at his side.

Coricopat, Plato and Tantomille went to the seats under the three queens thrones. Plato seat next to Coricopat and put a paw on the other tom arm.

Alonzo and Cassandra sat near Plato.

Rumpletearez went towards the orange stripped pair. She sat under their seats, near a tom that looks identical to her.

Tugger and Marguerita were left alone in the center of the hall.

"Marguerita is asking for asylum" said Tugger

"Asylum?" asked Skimbleshanks concerned.

"Yes" replied Tugger

"And why an human should ask asylum to us?" asked Bustopher.

"Because I haven't any other safe place where to go" replied Marguerita.

The queens face soften as they looked at her.

"Tugger" said Old Deuteronomy looking down to his son "you were supposed to protect Marguerita in her world"

Tugger nodded.

"What went wrong?" the Emperor asked.

"I save Marguerita another time" he winked to her "but I put her in more danger" he added

"What do you mean?" asked Knok

"I saved her from humans" he replied "and I showed myself in the process"

All the council felt in silence. Marguerita shivered under their gaze.

"They were trying to rape me" she said. Tugger embraced her.

She was shivering and felt tears ran on her face. She didn't even try to held them.

Tantomille slowly stood up and went to embraced her, preceding even Demeter.

The queens looked worry to her, Jenny stood up and went towards her.

She smiled at the human girl, motherly.

"It's ok" she said taking her from Tantomille embrace "you are with friends now"

"Thats not all" added Tugger.

"What else?" asked Grizabella looking concerned to her son.

"Henchmen" replied Tugger "they attacked us again when we reached the portal"

"Munkustrap" called immediately Old Deuteronomy.

His oldest son stood up and went near Tugger.

"I already sent some protectors to check the area when Tugger told me" he said

Old Deuteronomy nodded. He looked to the other Elders.

"In that case..." he said.

"Big Brothers! Sis! Dem, Rumple aunty!!!" yelled a young voice in once.

They turned to see a little kitten storming into the Council hall.

She stopped as she saw Marguerita.

She let her jaw felt and looked her with wide eyes and mouth.

"Etcetera!" said Jellylorum standing up "you are not supposed to be here"

The little kitten didn't even turned to her. She was looking at the human girl.

"Etcetera?" called Grizabella looking concerned to her foster daughter.

Neither this time the kitten reacted.

The three Royal mates looked at each others.

Then all happened at once. Smash jumped down from Bombi arms and went towards the kit.

He stroked himself against the kitten's leg.

Etcetera screamed and jumped away.

She jumped into Tugger arms.

Shams hissed and went under the throne of Old Deuteronomy.

"Tuggy!!!!" she screamed hugging him as he was the only one who could save her.

Tugger grabbed her and looked surprised.

"Oh Tuggy! You saved me!" the little kitten giggled and rubbed her head against his neck.

Marguerita looked around and saw everyone were trying to not laugh.

She was trying too.

It was hard, not much for the reaction of the kitten but most for Tugger expression.

He was surprised behind the imaginable.

At the end Alonzo and Plato burst into laughing. They collapsed in each other arms and laugh to heart.

This unblocked the others.

All the Council hall boomed with laughs. Even Marguerita laughed.

Rumpletearez laughed so munch that she collapsed on her brother and grabbed him for support.

"Oh may" said Munkustrap trying to regain his breath.

"And that was for what? Etcy?" asked Coricopat when he regain his breath.

"He _scaled_ me!" the kitten replied pointing under the throne.

"And Tuggy saved me!" she added.

She turned to smile at her saviour.

Tugger smiled at her.

"Everything for my little princess" he replied making her giggled.

"Oh yes" said Mungojerry

"That cat was a very big scary monster" he chuckled.

Etcetera put her tongue out to him.

"But Smash was not a monster, honey" said Tugger ignoring the orange stripped tom.

"No??" asked Etcetera "but he is a _small_ jellicle!"

"He is a cat, honey" said Old Deuteronomy.

He stood up and Munkustrap hurried to help him.

The old patriarch had Smash into his arms. And the black cat was purring aloud.

"A cat daddy?" asked the kitten looking at the animal.

"Sorry for my young, Marguerita" said Old Deuteronomy as the little kit slide down from Tugger and went near her father.

"Nothing" replied Marguerita. She looked interested to the little creamy queen.

The kit was approaching carefully to her father.

Old Deuteronomy put Smash on the floor and stepped back.

Etcetera came closer to the cat.

This time Smash didn't move. He sat and looked calm at her.

Etcetera offered him her paw. Smash quietly sniffed it then he rubbed his head against it.

He purred and Etcetera smiled.

"I like him!" she yelled. Smash lowered his ears but he stood near her.

"Etcy don't scream!" Jellylorum scolded her daughter.

Smash then jumped on the kitten lap and curled in.

Etcetera rubbed him and lost all the interest on Marguerita and the others.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at the duo.

Then he turned to them.

"As I was saying" he looked at the door.

"Come in you all" he sighed.

To everyone surprise the doors opened reveling Trumble, Pounce and Misto.

The three young toms blushed as they entered.

"Oh my!" sighed Jellylorum "it seemed my kittens were out of control"

Exotica patted her shoulder.

"They all are" she said smiling at Tugger.

Tugger winked at her.

"Mistoffeles!" said Cassandra walking toward the trio.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Temple?" she asked picking him up.

Misto blushed and tried to escape from his mother grip.

"I want to see the girl!" he said when he couldn't escape.

"And that was a good reason to avoid homeworks?" she asked.

She looked to the other two adolescent which had been joined by Jellylorum and Grizabella.

"You too?" she asked

Misto shook his head.

"I'm sorry mum" he said. Then he clapped his paws and conjured a flower.

Marguerita gasped.

Misto smiled at her then he offered the flower to his mother.

"Peace?" he asked with a cute smile on his face.

Cassandra sighed then she smiled and picked the flower.

"Peace" she said kissing his forehead.

She put him down and let him went near Marguerita.

Before he reached her, the kitten stopped with a concerned expression.

He put a finger on his lips, meditative. Then he smiled.

He clapped again his paws and two flowers popped up into Tumble and Pounce paws.

Misto smiled satisfied and went near Marguerita.

The two adolescents toms smiled and offered immediately the flower to Jellylorum and Grizabella.

The two queens exchange a look then smiled and picked the flowers.

"Peace" they said.

"So" said Old Deuteronomy making all of them jumped "if we are all here" he looked around and Marguerita couldn't help but giggled.

"Marguerita" he said "in the name of the Jellicles I welcome you into your new home"

Marguerita looked at him, feeling her jaw felt.

They accepted her? Really?

"_I say you are shrewd!"_ said a familiar voice in her mind.

"_Cori!"_ she almost yelled in her mind.

* * *

**So this is....I hope you enjoy it...I will update when I read some reviews of it... ;P so...**

**As always... More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews! Also costructive critics were very welcome!!!!  
**


	10. Surprises!

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Stable**

**

* * *

**

"And this is the Royal Stable" said Tugger leading Marguerita into the building.

Marguerita looked around, curious.

There were two lines of boxes, each one with a big wolf like creature inside.

"We called them pollicles" Tugger explained "we ride them as you ride horses"

Marguerita nodded.

"Come! I want to introduce someone to you" Tugger said grabbing her hand.

He looked like a child with his most precious treasure to show, she smiled.

A lot of things in Tugger remembered a child, but she had see even something else, much...wise and caring...

They reached one of the latest boxes. Here a beautiful big wolf was lie down.

When they approached it turned its big head and looked at them.

Marguerita lost his breath. That pollicles was amazing.

"He is Diver" introduced Tugger opening the box's door and coming in.

Diver wagged his tail joyfully and lapped Tugger's face.

Marguerita took a careful look at Diver.

He had a light brown red fur with his chest, legs and muzzle white.

He had incredibly big fangs and a pink tongue that he dangled on a side of his mouth.

"He is beautiful" she whispered.

Tugger rubbed Diver's neck and turned to smile at her.

"Come" he said.

Marguerita entered into the box and knelt beside him.

Diver sniffed her then he wagged his tail and lapped her cheek.

Marguerita smiled and somehow managed to not fall under his 'attack'.

She rubbed under his neck making him wagged hard.

"He likes you" said Tugger.

He was amazed that Marguerita didn't show any fear but she was enjoying the situation.

"Me too" she replied.

Then something reached her attention. Something outside the stable.

Some barks and shouts came from the opposite door.

"What's up?" she asked

Tugger patted Diver head and stood up.

"They captured a wild pollicle, it seems" he replied "do you want to see?"

Marguerita nodded. She didn't know why but she felt the need to go there.

"Ok, follow me" replied Tugger as they exit the box.

"I'm coming back soon, boy" Tugger said to Diver

He escorted Marguerita outside.

They went into a large area, with paddocks and pens.

Some of them were with two or three pollicles, other were empty.

Munkustrap, Plato and Tantomille were trying to calm down a totally black pollicle.

When the animal turned his head to them, they noticed a white star on its forehead.

"How beautiful" whispered Marguerita at Tugger side.

Tugger nodded .

"Yes he is beautiful" he admitted "and he is angry!"

"Watch out!" yelled Plato as he lost his grip on his rope.

The pollicles grabbed it and turned on himself.

This move made Tantomille and Munkustrap lose their own grip.

"Shit!" exclaimed Tugger.

He started to grab Marguerita's harm but he stopped.

Everyone stopped.

Marguerita ran in front of the pollicle, just following her instinct.

She stopped in front of the animal. The pollicle was breathing hard, he didn't move.

They starred at each other for a while.

Then Marguerita rose up an hand, and before someone could react she touched the pollicle's forehead.

The pollicle growled but Marguerita started to whispered at him.

It seemed that the sound of her voice calmed down the animal.

"The Link" whispered Munkustrap.

Tugger had reached his side and looked to the scene wide eyed.

The pollicle started to coming closer to Marguerita's chest but the girl stepped back, worried.

"It's ok, Margue" said Tantomille approaching behind her "just let him do"

Marguerita nodded and let the big wolf stroke his head against her chest.

She smiled and rubbed behind his left ear.

"Okkkay" said Tugger taking a deep breath "are you sure you aren't a jellicle?" he asked

Marguerita rose an eyebrow.

"You have to name him" said Tantomille, ignoring her brother.

"Oh...I really don't know..." replied Marguerita.

"Look into your heart" suggested Munkustrap "It's a part of the link, naming your pollicle"

"He is mine?" asked Marguerita unbelieving.

"Yes, he chose you" he replied.

Seeing her doubtful face he added.

"A pollicle and a jellicle shared a special link" he explained "to make it permanent you had to name him"

"But I'm not a jellicle" she replied.

At this Munkustrap couldn't replied. She was right but it had happened.

"I don't know, Margue, but obviously it could work even for you" he replied.

Marguerita looked to her new pollicle searching for something.

"Lok" she whispered.

She smiled when the pollicle looked at her.

"His name is Lok" she said and Lok lapped her face.

"Munk!" yelled someone.

They all turned to see Demeter running towards them.

She reached them and stopped.

"What's happened?" she asked looking from Marguerita to Lok and back.

"Marguerita had just linked to a pollicle" replied Tugger as it was a everyday thing.

"What?" exclaimed Demeter.

Marguerita blushed and Demeter quickly smiled and embraced her.

"I know you are more jellicle than human" she said smiling.

Instead of being offended Marguerita smiled back, and Demeter sighed with relief.

She had regret her words as they had come out from her lips.

"Dem, what's happened?" Munkustrap asked.

He looked so concerned that Demeter hurried into his arms. She smiled and kissed him.

"I went to Jenny this morning" she said.

"You didn't feel well?" asked Munkustrap worried.

"No, no" she quickly reassured him "I only felt a bit strange and I went to ask her advice"

"So?" asked Munkustrap.

Demeter smiled, knowingly.

"So there is a surprise" she said.

Munkustrap looked into her eyes.

They starred at each other for a while, then something seemed to ring in his mind.

He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and they kissed.

"I'm the only that feel to have lost something?" asked Tugger.

Plato, Marguerita and Tantomille shook their heads.

"Oi, honeybees!" called Tugger making the pair blushed.

"Can you explain to us?" he asked "do you know, to the common people that couldn't read the air"

Marguerita though that common people didn't suite well for the Jellicles but she didn't say nothing.

Munkustrap and Demeter smiled at them, full of joy.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Tugger recognizing their expressions.

"Yes, Tug" said Munkustrap holding close his mate.

"I'm pregnant!" said Demeter.

There was a moment of shock then Marguerita move towards them.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed hugging Demeter.

Tantomille shook herself beck to reality and followed Marguerita's example.

The three female embraced each others.

Tugger and Plato smiled and went near Munkustrap.

"Well done, bro!" said Tugger patting his older brother shoulder.

Munkustrap smiled.

"Have you already tell to Father?" asked Tantomille

"No" admitted Demeter "I was waiting Munkustrap"

Munkustrap smiled and embraced her. They kissed happily.

"We have to tell him and to the others!" he said

Demeter nodded and they turned to left.

"You can handle this?" Munkustrap asked to Tugger pointing Marguerita and Lok.

Tugger nodded.

"Yeah, go to tell the news!" he replied smiling.

"See you later, guys!" said Munkustrap leading Demeter out.

"Ok" said Marguerita when the new to be parents were gone "what's wrong?"

The three jellicles starred at her.

"How do you know?" asked Plato.

Marguerita sighed.

"From your body language and your reaction I can say that something was wrong" she said.

Plato and Tantomille exchanged a look but it was Tugger who spook.

"They had already try to have a litter" he explained "and they nearly dead"

Marguerita looked at him.

Tugger was looking at the ground, kicking some little stone.

"I never meet their child" she said "I..."

"That's because she was stillborn" replied Tugger.

"Oh" said Marguerita, she felt stupid "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's ok" Tugger reassured her.

She glared at him. He was looking at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Can I ask why they lost her?" she dared to ask.

"Because of all the damage Macavity did to their bodies" replied Tantomille.

"Wait, why did you speak in the plural?" she asked.

Tantomille exchange a look with her brother and Plato.

"Because..." Plato tried to find the appropriate words to describe it.

"Because we bear our litters with the fiscal help of our mate" explain Tantomille.

"Ok, I'm confused" said Marguerita.

"I can't explain you how it work" said Tantomille "but I'm sure that Jenny or Jelly will be glad to explain you"

Marguerita nodded.

"So you are worried that they couldn't make it again?" she asked.

The three nodded.

"But now we had a more pressing thing!" said Tugger snapped them back to reality.

He smiled at Marguerita charming.

"We had to teach Margue how to take care of Lok"

Marguerita heart melt under his smiled and she giggled.

"_Oh no!" _she thought _"I'm becoming one of Tug' fan club!"_

She had previously meet the dreaming followers of Tugger.

They giggled, rubbed and danced around Tugger like he was a flower and them the bees.

She giggled again. Maybe Jenny or Jelly had something to cure her!

* * *

**Ok...I'm particularly satisfied with this chapter**

**As always remember :**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	11. Prophecy

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Garden**

**

* * *

**

Marguerita was tired but incredibly happy.

She had learned how to ride her pollicle.

Tugger and Munkustrap had showed her how to handle with the big wolf like creature.

At first she was a bit worried with the big fangs of the animal, but two or three slaps by him had changed her mind.

She now was laying on the grass near Tugger. She turned to look at him.

They had just succeeded into avoid his fan club.

Marguerita was amazed how the little kittens, the young queens and even the young toms reacted to him.

He was quite a magnet for them. He charmed them, and she could say he loved doing that.

But sometimes they began to be oppressive even for his ego and he had to escape from them.

Now he was sleeping at her side under a tree that remembered the willows of her world.

Her world....It was strange but she didn't feel any homesick.

She was happy here more than she was there.

The jellicles had began to be accustomed to her presence and they acted nearly to the normality around her, now.

She had no regret. She had make the right choice following Tugger.

She smiled and caressed his head fur careful to not awake him.

He was so gentle and kind with her.

Jerry, the orange stripped tom that was one of Tugger closest friend, had joke about this.

For him Tugger was intrigued by her because she was the only one immune to his charm.

That maybe was true but what Jerry didn't know was that she, Marguerita, was intrigued by Tugger too.

None knew that and Marguerita was careful to not give any evidence of this.

She was hurt by men before and she didn't want to repeat her past errors.

Besides she wasn't sure of her feeling.

He was from a very different kind compared to her, in very many way.

But he was so handsome and kind. He seemed to care about her.

That had upset some queens devoted to him while others became more friendly to her.

The fact the tom of their dreams had a particular attention on her, made her the most interesting thing to them.

Among those last there was the littlest sister of Tugger.

Etcetera had become one of the closest friend of the human girl as she had yelled to everyone.

Marguerita loved her. She was so cute and tender.

Even if she squealed a little too much for Marguerita's ears.

Marguerita had befriend also with Demeter, Tantomille and Cassandra.

The three queens had helped her a lot in the past few days.

Tantomille had offered to share her own rooms with her and they had started to live like sisters.

Even all the other Tugger's brothers were kind and careful to her.

She linked the most with Munkustrap, sensing his inner pain now mitigated by the upcoming kittens he and Demeter expected.

Marguerita had speak with Jenny and Jelly.

The two oldest queens had tried to explain her the complicate birthing process.

As Marguerita had understand when mates...mated, they linked their minds and souls together.

Even their energies became like one. They really become two half of one.

Marguerita had found this extremely romantic.

When the queen became pregnant both the future parents were need to give birth to their litters.

Marguerita had figured out this was probably due to the jellicles being a magical kind.

They give birth to powerful beings and they need a lot of energy to survived the whole process.

Only one parent couldn't survive the whole birthing process.

This was confirmed by Jelly.

The Royal Consort admitted that single parent birthing was extremely dangerous and not always the parent and the kittens survived.

Cassandra and the other priests could offered their energy to the mother but not all the time it was sufficient.

Marguerita had also discovered that one tom or one queen could have more than one mate, but only if they all were in love with each others.

It was rare and Marguerita had meet only other two families in that way, beside the Emperor and his mates.

One was with only a queen and two toms and the other with two queens and a tom.

They all seemed very happy and in love.

She sighed and distractedly continued to rub Tugger fur. She looked down to his sleeping face.

He was so beautiful.

She looked around to make sure none could see her.

She bowed on him and delicately put a kiss on his lips.

He moved and she quickly backed afraid of her behavior.

Fortunately Tugger just smiled into his sleep and didn't awake.

She smiled. None would figure out her true feeling, at least not until she discovered them first.

Or at least that was what she thought.

Not so far, from one of the Palace's windows four pair of eyes looked at them.

"You are worried?" asked Skimble to his friend.

Old Deuteronomy looked at his son and their human guest.

He and some of the Elders had noticed how they both had become closed.

"I really like Marguerita" said Grizabella smiling at the pair in the garden.

She was at her mate side, with her forehead against the cold glass of the windows.

"She is very kind and polite" added Jelly from Skimble side.

"Yes, she is" replied Skimble still looking to his friend.

Old Deuteronomy was looking concerned to the young pair resting under the willow.

"You remember the ancient prophecy?" asked Exotica from behind.

She was sitting on the sofa with Jenny.

Old Deuteronomy turned to his second mate.

"Yes" he replied "you all remember what it say?" he half asked half declared.

"_They will be eight but they will turned seven._

_The First will be the Strongest, Fearless and Dangerously Powerful. _

_His Beloved will be the Kay to lock his powers._

_The Second will fall but rise to True Love._

_The Third will take Two Worlds into One Family._

_Two will be Two Half of One._

_The Sixth will be Alumnus of Heaven._

_The Seventh will be Alumnus of Hell._

_The Last will bring hope into the Fallen._

_They have strong powers, strong will but they must have love._

_They have to become again eight or the Two Worlds will be damned._

_When they turn to eight they will broke The Curse and banish the Great Evil"_ recited Skimble.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"We know who the second may be" said Old Deuteronomy.

"Macavity" said sadly Grizabella without took away her gaze from the younger ones in the garden.

Jelly went to embrace her and nuzzled her against the neck.

"We are not so certain! That may be not the right time" said Jelly.

"You fear that Tugger will be the third?" asked Exotica to her mate.

Old Deuteronomy turned again to look down at the young pair.

"Yes" he admitted. Skimble patted his shoulder.

"Maybe he is not" he said hopefully "we still missing the other six characters"

"And we have a more pressing matter now" cut in Jenny, she looked worried.

"Munk and Demy" said Exotica.

Jenny nodded.

"Yes, this time I don't think they could handle with another loss" she added.

"Their bodies are better than the last time" said Jelly, trying to sound comforting.

Exotica's gaze became wide then she smiled.

"Oh I think we will have an happy end for this. At the very end" she said.

No matter how hard they asked her to explain, she just smiled and didn't answer.

* * *

**Ok...this is....I think I'll update when you tell me if you like how the story is going on or if you think I have to change something!**

**So...** **Remember :**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	12. Trip

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Royal Apartments **

**

* * *

**

Tugger was nervous and this is quite unusual for him.

He want to ask Marguerita for a trip with his siblings and some friends.

He had asked a lot of queens before so why he was so nervous now?

All right, she wasn't a jellicle's queen but she was becoming more and more like one of them through the time.

He walked towards Marguerita and Tantomille's rooms. He stopped in front of the bedroom they shared and took a deep breath.

He knocked the door. Marguerita opened the door and smiled when she saw him.

Tugger heart lost a bit seeing her smile. What the hell she was doing to him?

He smiled "Hi Margue" he said

"Hi Tug" replied the girl.

"I was wonder if..." he glanced behind her and saw his sister approaching.

"Munk and I want to make a trip in the woods, I was wondering if you two want to come" he asked.

Tantomille smiled a knowing one and looked intrigued to her brother.

"_You know you sound like a kit?" _she joked to him.

"_Get out!"_ replied Tug glaring at her.

Marguerita looked through them and smiled. She was now accustomed to Tanto and Cori silent chatting with the others. She could replied to them, too.

Tantomille smiled "I have to go with Cori at the Temple" she replied "but you and Marguerita can go"

"Sure you can't come?" Marguerita asked.

Tantomille shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she replied _"but I'm sure you would enjoy that trip!"_ she added in Marguerita mind.

Marguerita looked strangely at her. She was quite sure that Tantomille was meaning much more than what she said.

"_What do you have in mind?"_ she asked.

Tantomille didn't replied but pushed her into her back towards Tugger.

"Go and have fun!" she replied before closing the door.

Tugger shook his head and took Marguerita's hand.

"Come! The others are waiting at the gates" he said.

Marguerita let him led her outside the city gates.

Here Munkustrap and Demeter, Alonzo, and Cassandra with Misto, Rumple, Tumble and Pounce were waiting for them.

They greeted them and all together they went into the forest.

At first they followed some traced paths then Tugger led them through different ways.

"We aren't going a bit to far?" asked Marguerita looking worried around.

"Don't worry!" replied Tugger smiling. He still was holding her hand.

Marguerita smiled back, she simply trusted much that too grow cat.

Misto was jumping around them, he ran after all the butterfly and insects he saw.

"Mitto happy!" he yelled jumping on a three.

"Misto!" exclaimed Demeter, Cassandra and Marguerita at the same.

Misto looked at the three worried females and smiled innocently.

"Come immediately down!" said Cassandra.

Misto smiled and jumped into the air. He disappeared and then pop on his father back.

"Misto ride!" he declared from Alonzo back.

They reached a big clearing and stopped there.

The cleaning was covered by soft grass and they sat in the middle, with Misto, Pounce and Tumble jumping and rolling all around.

They enjoyed a little pick nick and let themselves relax.

After a while Tugger stood up.

"Come! I want to show you a place!" he said offering his paw to Marguerita.

Marguerita took it and followed him into the woods.

"Ok here we are" said Tugger, he pushed away some lianas and Marguerita felt her jaw fall.

In front of them opened the most beautifull clearing she had never saw.

It was in the middle of the forest. The light was lightly and quite blue.

The clearing was no more big than three or four meters by diameter.

Some plants, similar to the bamboo stand out like secular tree.

Between them ferns with tall trunk grew. They seemed coming from the very old ages of Earth.

Behind she could caught a glimpse of a little crystal waterfall.

Marguerita looked up. The leaves of both bamboo and ferns made a vault in which the light played some tricks.

"It's wonderful" she murmured lost in the vision.

Tugger sat at her side and smiled.

"Yes, this his a very special place" he replied looking around "when we were little father was used to take us here when we were sad or in a bad mood" he said patting the grass with his paw.

"Now he sometimes take her Etcetera and Tumble here" he added.

"For this you took me here?" asked Marguerita looking at him "because you think I'm sad?"

Tugger didn't look at her, instead he concentrated on the grass.

"I feared it" he admitted "you seemed happy but you are away from your word and..."

Marguerita smiled and put an hand on his cheek. She made him looking at her.

She could saw the sincere sorrow and worrying into his gaze. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm not sad, Tugger" she replied rubbing his cheek "I was a bit lost at first, but now I'm at home"

Tugger looked at her with his gold and brown eyes. His gaze was so deep and amazing that she almost lost herself into.

"Margue...I..." he started.

Something picked up his ears. He twisted them, like cats when they heard some strange sound.

"What?" she asked but Tugger rose up a paw and silenced her.

She obeyed and looked at him. He tensed and slowly rose up.

A laugh reached their ears.

"Well, well" said someone behind them.

Tugger grabbed Marguerita and stood completely up.

Marguerita found herself behind him, looking at a new jellicle.

He was a tom. He was tall as Tugger but more thin. His head was highly domed and his ginger fur was dusty and his whiskers were uncombed.

He was in some way handsome but something made Marguerita shivered under his gaze.

She noticed the similarity with Tugger.

"Macavity" hissed Tugger assuming a defensive position in front of her "what do you want?"

"Hi, little bro" replied Macavity advancing "I see you are in good company"

He turned to Marguerita and she shivered again. She closed herself to Tugger.

"What an exotic creature!" exclaimed Macavity, he was in some way pleased.

"You have really a good taste" he laughed "surely a family gift as I could say!"

Tugger growled at that words. He tensed and surprised Marguerita heard his voice in her mind.

"_Be ready to run! I will distract him!" _he said.

She started to protest but Macavity took both of them by surprise. He threw himself against them with a jump.

Tugger caught him and send him against some bamboo.

"Run!" Tugger yelled to her, fighting his big brother.

Marguerita stood frozen, she couldn't move even if she wanted.

On one side she wanted to follow his advice and ran, but the other want to help her protector.

"Margue!" yelled again Tugger seeing that she didn't move.

Macavity laughed but he found himself thew through the first line of ferns and bamboo.

Tugger didn't follow him. He turned towards Marguerita and grabbed her arm.

He led her through the clearing.

Behind them more steps echoed. Tugger cursed.

They were followed by at least five toms.

Tugger and Marguerita ran into the woods, sometimes some little animals ran away, frighted by their passage.

Something moved in front of them and Tugger stopped.

The steps behind them stopped too. Then they resumed but in the opposite direction. Soon they disappeared.

Marguerita looked to the big figure they were facing.

It was a very big boar. He was looking at them with a very less friendly gaze.

He was tall at least two meters and large one and an half.

He snorted and tapped the ground.

Tugger slowly moved and brought Marguerita behind him, backing.

"_Don't move __suddenly!" _he ordered into her mind.

They backed some steps. The big boar shivered and jumped against them.

Tugger let his grip on Marguerita's arm and threw her aside. He caught the animal and threw him on the ground.

He jumped on him.

Marguerita tried to stand up but her leg yelled in pain and she fell again.

She turned to look at Tugger and frozen.

Tugger was on the boar with his claws on the boar tough skin. He was aiming to the boar throat.

The boar tossed him away a couple of time. At the third attack Tugger managed to get his aim.

Without a sound the boar fell still beyond Tugger' fangs.

Tugger backed and stood up. He looked very sorrow to the dead animal.

He turned his head towards Marguerita.

She looked in shock at him.

He has blood on his mouth, the blood of the his prey. Tugger eyes were sparkling with inner light.

He cleaned his mouth with the back of his paw.

Then he approached her.

"You are alright?" he asked kneeling beside her.

Marguerita nodded.

"You?" she asked looking worried to the cuts that the boar, and Macavity before, had left on his beautiful body.

Tugger starred at her, then he burst into laugh.

"What?" asked Marguerita surprised.

Tugger shook his head still laughing.

"You are amazing!" he replied "I just killed a peke in front of you and you are worried about my well being"

"oh sorry!" exclaimed Marguerita picked.

Tugger smiled and kissed her forehead making her blushing.

"No, no" he quickly added "I'm happy you worried for me! I was only hoping in an amazed compliment!"

"You, you!" tried to say Marguerita "selfish, megalomaniac and..." she couldn't finished because Tugger looked up behind her.

Munkustrap, Alonzo, Cassandra, Demeter and the others ran into the forest.

They frozen and their gazes ran from Tugger and Marguerita to the dead peke on the ground and back to them.

This time even Marguerita chuckled seeing their lost expressions. This made her groan with pain at her side.

Immediately Cassandra and Demeter were at her side.

"What happened?" asked Munkustrap while he knelt beside Tugger and checked up his wounds.

He looked worried to Tugger' wounds. They weren't all by the peke.

"We had to take them to Jenny and Jelly" said Cassandra "I'm not sure but you" she looked to Marguerita "can have a broken rib and your leg isn't fine"

"Thank the Everlasting Cat that you are one of our best fighters, Tug!" said Alonzo picking up Misto who was looking at the dead boar.

"Or you and Anna would be a nice snack for him" he added seriously.

Marguerita shivered

"That is a peke?" she asked pointing the boar.

"Yes" replied Munkustrap "pekes were the most dangerous animals in the forest after the pollicles. They sometime battle in a very hard and chaotic way"

He looked at the pair "It is really a good thing that Tug is able to handle a peke on his own"

He looked at the dead peke.

"Lonz" he said "we have to come back and picked it to the city. We can't waste his death. At least we can eat him"

Misto clapped his paws happily "I like pekes!"" he said from his father arms.

Tugger picked Marguerita up, carefully.

Marguerita was tired and she leaned her head on Tugger chest.

Under his soft fur she could sensed his tonic muscles and his strong and comforting heart.

She closed her eyes and a smile lighted her face.

"I want to show our secret place to Margue" explained Tugger while they started to walk back.

"But Mac had decided to show up" he added with a smirk.

"Macavity?" exclaimed all the others.

Demeter shivered and Munkustrap quickly embraced her.

"_So he was the one that tortured Dem and Munk!"_ realized Marguerita.

"_Yes"_ replied Tugger

"Yes" he said, this time loudly "but don't worry! He and his henchmen just escaped like cowards when they saw the peke!"

"I don't think so!" replied a voice from the top of the trees.

They looked up and hissed.

"Macavity" hissed Munkustrap holding Demeter close to him.

Demeter was now shivering hard. She was between Tugger and Munkustrap, gripping to her mate chest.

Alonzo and Pounce put Cassandra, with Misto in her arms, and Tumble behind them.

Macavity smiled evilly.

"I'm impressed with your ability" said Macavity to Tugger.

"Unfortunately you can't use it against _this_" he added.

Before anyone could act, Macavity threw a crystal ball in front of them.

When the crystal hit the ground a cloud of smoke surrounded the jellicles.

Marguerita felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Tugger collapsed on the ground still holding her.

At their side both Munkustrap and Demeter collapsed still in each other arms.

Then all went black.

* * *

**Hope you will enjoy it! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	13. Kidnapped

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**The Forest**

**

* * *

**

Alonzo shook his head while the light returned into his eyes.

"Uff" he snorted carefully sitting up "that brat!"

He heard someone moaning beside him and he saw Pounce on the ground, barely awake.

"Come on little one" Alonzo gently said helping him up.

He made him sit and sighed.

"Ok everyone alright? What we do now, Munk?" he asked.

"Munk?"he called while Munkustrap didn't replied.

He and Pounce exchanged a look and turned to look around.

Beside them Cassandra was laying on the ground with Misto into her arms and Tumble behind her.

Alonzo cursed and jumped towards her, regretting it as he did.

When the world stopped to turn around him, he hurried to his mate side.

He gently rolled her on her back and was relieved to hear her moan.

"Lonz" she whispered slowly opening her eyes.

From her arms Misto looked up and jumped into his father's ones.

"Daddy!" he screamed

"Mitto scally! Bad cat took uncles away!" he cried against Alonzo chest.

Alonzo paled and looked around.

Near him Pounce was helping Tumble.

They and Cassandra looked around, too.

"They are gone" whispered Cassandra.

Alonzo felt his blood frozen and then flew away.

He looked around.

Munkustrap, Demeter, Tugger and Marguerita were anyway to be see.

"Oh no, no" said Alonzo

"No!" he yelled to the air.

* * *

Meanwhile Munkustrap slowly came back to his sense.

He tried to look around but he saw only black.

For a moment he though he hadn't open his eyes yet, but then he blinked.

All around was all black.

Why the clearing was black? They had been unconscious for so long?

It was already night?

But why he couldn't saw the star lights? The leaves on the top weren't so thick.

Then he sensed the ground and frozen.

It wasn't grass. It was cold and hard stone.

He heard a moan near him and turned to face, as he could in the totally dark, the source of it.

"Dem? Lonz? Tug? " he called.

"Munk" replied the painful voice of Tugger.

"Tug!" exclaimed Munkustrap.

In someway he managed to be at his side. He helped his brother sit.

"The others?" asked Tugger.

Munkustrap searched for Demeter presence through their mate bond.

He found her a few steps away.

Munkustrap reached her and carefully took her into his arms.

"Dem" he called in a praying tone "wake up"

She didn't move and Munkustrap hold her tight.

He felt tears into his eyes.

If Mac had down something again to her...and their kittens!

His thoughts were stopped by a little movement against his body.

The kittens into Dem belly had moved.

As this had called their mother, Demeter moved against him.

"Dem" called Munkustrap.

To his relief he sensed her regaining her senses.

Behind him he felt Tugger moving towards something.

He could almost saw Tugger taking carefully a figure in his arms.

Munkustrap tried to focus more the figure and his heart lost a bit.

"Margue" whispered Demeter from his arms.

Tugger had instinctively searched Marguerita through their growing bond and had found her a few steps from him.

She was unconscious and was breathing hard.

"Margue" he whispered.

Marguerita moved against him, fighting to open her eyes and come back.

Slowly, too slowly for the jellicles, she opened them.

She couldn't see anything around her but she felt Tugger body pressed against hers and his strong arms holding her.

This was the only things that prevented her to be deadly scared.

"Where...where we are?" she asked her voice half audible.

"In my kingdom!" replied a voice.

They all turned to the source of it and they almost went blinded.

A door opened and the light from outside hit their tired eyes.

Once they regained their views, they looked at the figure against the light.

"Macavity!" hissed Munkustrap

He and Tugger hidden the females behind themselves.

"What do you want?" asked Munkustrap shielding Demeter as better as he could.

Demeter was shivering hard against him.

Her arms were around his waist like she feared he would jump against Macavity and she will lost him.

That thought had crossed Munkustrap mind but his rationality told him otherwise.

So he stood still and wait for his mad brother next move.

"Oh that's not polite!" replied Macavity moving slowly towards them.

At each of his steps Demeter shivered the most and Munkustrap became more and more tensed.

Tugger couldn't bear more and jumped in front of them.

He almost threw Marguerita against Demeter in order to protect her too.

"Oh Tuggy" said Macavity in a quite mockery tone "that isn't absolutely the way to treat a lady! What mothers would say if they see you!"

He moved towards them.

Both Munkustrap and Tugger found themselves trapped at the ground by pop up from nowhere chains.

They looked powerless as Macavity moved towards the two females.

Marguerita embraced Demeter and looked at the strange ginger cat.

Now that there was a little bit of light she could see he was the same big cat who appeared into the clearing.

"As I said she is surely exotic!" he said looking at her.

He hold out a paw and lifted her chin up.

Marguerita backed away from his grip, still holding a shocked Demeter.

The black and golden queen gasped as Marguerita moved away from Macavity.

The ginger tom turned to face her.

"Oh Demy" he said with a big grin "I'm honored that you come back! Did you miss me?" he asked bowing a bit on the two females.

"Stay away from them!" said Munkustrap still fighting against the chains.

Macavity snorted but rose up.

"It's unless, bro!" he said moving a paw in his brothers direction.

"They will not break" he said and at his words the chains increased their iron grips.

Munkustrap and Tugger groaned and fell to the ground.

Both Marguerita and Demeter hurried to their sides, avoiding Macavity.

Marguerita helped Tugger up while Demeter hold Munkustrap into her arms.

Macavity went near and looked down at them.

His gaze moved to Demeter full belly and smiled.

Munkustrap hold his mate into his arms and shivered.

He remembered too well what Macavity had done to them, probably in that same cell.

"Oh don't worry, Munk" said Macavity as he had read his thoughts.

"I don't want to play with you again, for now" he said.

"What do you want?" asked Tugger for the second time.

He was worried.

He wasn't sure how much Munkustrap would be able to handle this situation, due to the terrible things Mac did to him and Demy before.

And Demeter had lost her efforts long before.

And, worst of all, Marguerita was an human and hadn't the fiscal strength of the jellicles.

Would she bear the depravity of his mad brother?

Because why else he had kidnapped her too?

Macavity turned to look at his young brother.

"Oh you know..." he said looking at Demeter and turning a curl of Marguerita's hair into his paw.

"I want an heir" he said before disappearing into the air.

The door closed and they were again into the dark.

Marguerita felt his necklace disappearing and Demeter couldn't sensed her bracelet anymore.

Demeter started to cry incontrollable against Munkustrap chest.

Marguerita looked at the point where Macavity was just before, then to Tugger.

"What he was saying?" she asked shivering.

"I don't know" replied Tugger.

He was surprised while a body cuddled against his.

Marguerita hugged him and hid her face into his neck fur, she didn't like that Macavity expression.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Margue" replied Tugger hugging her back "I didn't want to put you in this danger"

"I know" she replied "just hold me"  
"Don't worry" said Munkustrap while he rubbed his mate back.

"I'm sure Alonzo and the others will help us soon" he said, much more confident than he really was.

* * *

"What we do now?" asked Pounce to Alonzo.

They were still sitting on the ground, trying to found the force to stand up and walked away.

Alonzo looked at the younger tom.

He was sitting with Tumble at his side.

Both Tumble and Misto were almost scared but not as much as Alonzo had feared.

Misto was curled into his mother arms, he had tried to conjured back his uncles and aunties.

He had only produce Marguerita's necklace and Demeter bracelet.

Both Alonzo and Cassandra were impressed by his powers and had pried him.

But now he was tired and he was sleeping.

"We had to go back to the palace and gave the alarm" Alonzo decided.

He stood up and offered his paw to Cassandra.

He helped her up while Pounce helped his little brother.

"Lets go" he said and they walked back to the Palace.

* * *

**I'm back! So this is the next chapter...**

**Hope you will enjoy it! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	14. Allarm

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**City Main Gates**

**

* * *

**

Plato and Coricopat were patrolling the area around the main gates.

Coricopat was tired.

He and his sister had trained all the day into the Temple while little Etcetera was taught with all the other kittens on the Everlasting Cat believing and **arts**.

All the Jellicles could did some little magic and had to be trained.

But only few were really very powerful.

The Royal family was among this lasts.

Their gifts were basically related in some way to the Everlasting Cat herself.

He and his twin sister had the Everlasting gift of **foreseeing**, they could see into the future, like their mother.

His brother Tugger had one of the most frightening Everlasting gift. He could **charm** people till they lost their own will.

His father had a very strong power, he could **speak** **to the Everlasting Cat herself**.

Cori didn't know the really range of his power. It had to be very big and dangerous because he never ever mentioned it.

His foster mother Jelly had the Everlasting gift of **healing** people as had Jenny and her daughter Rumpletearez.

His foster mother Grizabella had the Everlasting gift of **singing** **to the people heart****s**. She could made them understand the Truth in themselves.

His siblings Pounce, Truble and Etcetera mastered **speedy** **and** **agility** in amazing ways.

His uncle Bustopher had the most peaceful Everlasting gift. He could **make** **happy** all the people around him.

He could make smile even Munkustrap!

His uncle Skimble, he wasn't really his uncle but he was the most like to him, could **read** **minds**. He 'd know at once if anything occurred, he would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking.

His cousin Alonzo had another of the most dangerous Everlasting gift. He could **look deep into** the heart and mind of people sensing their intentions.

Cassandra, Alonzo's mate, was the High Priestess. She had the mystical gift of **knowing** **the** **Everlasting will**.

Their son Misto had already show the power of **telekinesis** and **materialization**. He could also send **sparkling energy** from his paws.

Plato, Cori soon to be mate, had the Everlasting gift of **dance**. His dance could open the mind to the Everlasting vision of the worlds.

This was why he danced with the kittens while they reached the threshold of adulthood.

His sister in law, Demeter, had the Everlasting gift of **helping** the other to be themselves and **to be good**. She had a kind heart, she could sense good in people and help them to bring it up. She was the Chosen after all.

Then Demeter's mother has a gift very similar to Tugger's. She could **dance and sing charming** people **and** **made them do **all she want them to do.

Demeter's father, Admetus, was one of the most powerful general and could **take under** control his subordinates **emotions** during an attack.

Then of course there was Macavity.

His perverse, maniac and fallen brother. He could master **levitation**, **disappeared** into the air and, worst of all, he could **hypnotize**.

And then there was Munkustrap.

He was the most big dilemma for every Everlasting priest and studious.

He seemed to have his power blocked. Chained.

He had a strong will.

His power didn't reach anyone and anything but when he lost his calm you could felt fear and wanted to ran away.

Cori had saw him in this state only one time, and he remembered too well the sensation.

It was soon after Munkustrap and Demeter had lost their unborn kit and almost died themselves.

Munkustrap and his mate were devastated.

Munkustrap had recovered a bit faster than Demeter and woke up first.

Cori was in the room with them when Jenny, Jelly and Grizabella had told him the sad news.

Munkustrap eyes had went wide, his gaze lost onto the sheets.

The sky outside had became dark, very dark, like when a storm was in the air.

A wild wind had started to spin around increasing with the sobs of Munkustrap.

If Demeter hadn't woke up and embraced him, Cori was sure the Capital would had seen the mother of all the storms.

That was why Munkustrap was taught on patience and discipline since he was a kit.

And probably one of the "why" Demeter was chosen to be his mate.

"A penny for your thoughts" said a voice behind him making him jump.

He turned to face Plato.

"Don't do it again! You scared me!" replied Cori panting and trying to calm down his heart.

It seemed to want escape from his chest like a frighten bird.

"I scared the mystical Cori?" asked Plato "call the journalist, call the media!" he joked mocking the humans.

"Ah ah ah, very funny, thanks!" replied Cori.

"Sorry, luv" said Plato smiling "but you make it easily to me"

Cori smiled at him.

He knew that Plato couldn't resist to his doggy smile and eyes.

As expected Plato groaned and smiled back.

"You can't do doggy eyes to me, it has to be forbidden by law!" he said.

"Maybe if you ask dad he will do something" replied Cori "I heard him said this to my mothers, too"

Plato chuckled.

"I have hard time to imagine Old Deuteronomy overpowered by doggy eyes" he replied.

"Trust me, he do" replied Cori.

"Anyway" said Plato "what upset you? And don't reply nothing, I know you. Something is boring you"

Cori sighed.

"I really don't know" he caught Plato skeptical look "It's the truth!" he protested.

"I have a bad feeling" he added.

"What kind of bad feeling?" asked Plato worried. When Cori had bad felling nothing went right.

"Just..." he stopped and looked frozen at the gates.

Plato turned to look what his soon to be mate had see.

"Alonzo!" he said with a smile "they are finally back!"

He turned to look at Cori and his hearth lost a bit.

"Cori? What's?" he asked looking at his boyfriend lost expression.

"Something was wrong!" replied Cori before hurried down from the City walls stairs.

He stormed towards the upcoming party.

Plato followed him, running.

They reached Alonzo and the others and immediately check up the missing.

"Where are..." started to ask Plato before Alonzo grabbed him by his shoulder.

"We have no time" he replied.  
"Mac" whispered Cori.

Plato looked shocked over Alonzo shoulder and saw Cori embracing Pounce and Trumble.

"We have to go to Old Deuteronomy" said Alonzo grabbing Plato by his arm and pulling him towards the Palace.

They stormed into the Palace and ran towards the Dinning Hall.

They knew that the Royal family would be there.

It was almost time for dinner. They had to be unconscious for a long time.

Alonzo and Pounce opened the door and they bumped into Tantomille and Exotica.

The two queens had worried expressions on their faces and probably were going to find them.

"Lonz" said Tanto embracing him.

Then she embraced her two young brothers.

"Bro, cous!" yelled Etcetera jumping from her chair and running into Pounce arms.

She was surprised he hugged her back instead of threw her down.

Old Deuteronomy, his mates and Alonzo parents were sitting around a long table with Jenny, Skimble, Bombalaurina, Admetus, Jerry and Rumpletearez near them.

At the other end of the table sat some dignitaries with their family.

Among them there were the Master of Ceremonies Knok and his mate, Gus and his mate and Bill Bailey, the chief of nord west American delegation, with his mate.

Between the Royal family and the dignitaries there were some free chairs.

They were for Alonzo, Munkustrap and the others of the trip.

"Dears" exclaimed Jenny looking at them as all her fellow diners stood up.

"What happened Alonzo?" asked Bustopher as he approached his son.

"Macavity" replied Cori.

All the room frozen.

"He kidnapped Munkustrap, Demeter, Tugger and Marguerita" said Alonzo.

For a moment none was able to speak.

Then they all began to speak together, all but Bustopher, Old Deuteronomy, Skimble and their mates.

They exchanged a strange look.

"Quite" said Old Deuteronomy.

He almost whispered the word but the effect was as he had yelled it.

The room was silent in a flash.

"Bad bro kidnapped good bros?" asked Etcy with tears in her eyes.

Jelly hugged her and picked her up.

"We have to call the council" said Old Deuteronomy.

He turned towards Skimble.  
"Can you and Knok call everybody?" he asked.

Skimble nodded and patted his friend shoulder before walking out with the Master of Ceremonies.

"Come" said Grizabella grabbing her foster son Pounce.

She with Delhia and Exotica hugged their kittens and led them to the table.

"You had to eat something, it will not help if you faint for starving" she said making Pounce sitting on a chair and putting a plate of food in front of him.

But only Misto was able to eat a lot. The others ate only in order to not faint.

* * *

Meanwhile Munkustrap was laying on the ground, his back against the wall of the cell.

Demeter was curled up on his lap, her head against his chest.

Tugger was sitting in an indian pose near them, with Marguerita huddled up between his legs.

"**Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower**

**and rose that is fading**

**roses wither away**

**like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn**

**I am waiting for the day"** sang Demeter.

Marguerita listened to the song and could felt the pain and fear of the young queen.

She was too so afraid.

Only the soft contact with Tugger fur was able to keep her sane.

She wondered how Demeter could handle all of this.

They were in the same place where she and Munkustrap were badly tortured and abused.

They were into the hands...er paws of a mad, maniac and powerful big cat.

She was pregnant and _that_ Macavity had said he want heirs for his own.

And she, Demeter, was a sort of Empath, too.

She had to feel their pain and fear too.

"_She is stronger than you can say" _whispered the mental voice of Tugger.

Marguerita nodded and closed herself to him.

"_I hope I can be so brave too"_ she thought.

"_You are"_

_

* * *

_

**Ok guys...mmm I know that this chapter didn't tell much about our cats current situation...but I feel I need to explain how the Jellicles were magical and how they feel now. Especially the prisoners...**

**Hope you like it...**

**the next chapter is soon to come!**

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	15. II Council

**Jellicles**** Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Council Hall**

**

* * *

**

"No!" whispered Bombalaurina sobbing into her mate arms "not again!"

Admetus hold her close to him rubbing her back and trying to hold back his pain.

He could not break down.

For her sake.

For his daughter and son-in-law.

For his old friend Deuteronomy.

For them all he had to be the Great General even if it meant to suppressed his own feelings.

A paw patted his back, surprising him. He looked back and saw Skimble smiling sadly at him.

Another paw patted his other shoulder and this time the general faced the Emperor himself.

He had tears in his eyes but he too had to be strong.

Skimble bowed onto his daughter and embraced her.

She cried into his arms and Admetus was embraced by a gently pair of arms.

He found himself into Jenny embrace.

He took a deep breath and looked around.

In the middle of the hall Alonzo and Cassandra were sitting near Pouncival.

Only Misto, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera weren't in the hall.

Their parents had send them to sleep but Admetus was sure that Tumble was reporting them all about the Macavity's apparition.

"So" he said breaking the silence once his mate sobs had lowered "why Macavity had kidnapped them?" he asked.

"Revenge?" proposed a black and red queen.

"I don't think so" replied Gus "if he want revenge why he left Alonzo behind and took Marguerita?"

"I don't know why he didn't take Alonzo, but Marguerita... maybe because she is...different and she picked up his fantasy" proposed a white and orange queen.

"Just pray she didn't" replied Jenny shivering.

"I knew she would have put us into trouble" hissed Knok.

"And please tell us" said Skimble starting to tremble by anger "in what way, for the Everlasting sake, she had put us in danger? I don't see you in Macavity's paws"

Knok paled but growled.  
"Are you accusing me to be a liar?" he asked.  
Skimble blinked.

"What? What in the Hell are you saying?" he asked.

"Stop this" said Old Deuteronomy once more just whispering but with the same effect of a yell.

The two toms went quite and looked sorrow to him.

"Sorry Deuty" said Skimble.

Old Deuteronomy shook his head as to say it doesn't matter.

"I wonder if Macavity had some sort of plan" said Billy.

"I think it's time you say us what you know" said the calm voice of Coricopat.

All the present turned to face him.

The young Prince was sitting next to his sister, near the throne.

Old Deuteronomy looked down to his kittens.

"What do you mean, son?" he asked.

It was Tantomille who replied for her brother.

"The family tradition of kidnapping" she said. She was mortal serious.

"You speak like your brother Tug" sighed Grizabella.

She was pale and Tantomille rubbed her cheek against her legs.

Grizabella smiled and patted her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Knok.

Bustopher and Deuteronomy exchanged a concerned look.

They had understand what the Princess meant.

The Emperor sighed.

"The kidnapping that our mad brother made with Macavity and that our mad uncle made before" answered Old Deuteronomy.

They all looked at him and his brother.

"But both Macavity and Growltiger were quite grown up when they were kidnapped. At least they were teens" said a creamy and red queen.

"Yes, Demeter and Munkustrap kittens weren't still born" said Knok.

"Maybe Macavity don't want to wait!" said a black and creamy tom.

"But they can not handle the labor" said Bombalaurina in a small voice.

Admetus hold her tight and all the hall went silent.

"That's not all, isn't it?" asked Admetus after a while.

All the present looked surprised at him, even Cassandra and the mystical twins.

Old Deuteronomy looked at his mate and Skimble.

They all nodded.

He sighed and turned to face the council.

"No, there is another thing, but this isn't related strictly to the kidnap" the Emperor said.

"There was a prophecy" said Grizabella.

"And we feared that the time of it will arrived soon." continued Exotica.

"Hei you are speaking like Cori and Tanto!" said Pounce.

Alonzo hit him on the head.

"Ohi, it's true!" he protested.

Someone chuckled and even Bombalaurina smiled.

That lowed a bit the tension and they all could breath a little bit better.

"What prophecy, Father?" asked Tantomille.

Old Deuteronomy looked at her, then at Alonzo and back to the council members.

"_They will be eight but they will turned seven._

_The First will be the Strongest, Fearless and Dangerously Powerful. _

_His Beloved will be the Kay to lock his powers._

_The Second will fall but rise to True Love._

_The Third will take Two Worlds into One Family._

_Two will be Two Half of One._

_The Sixth will be Alumnus of Heaven._

_The Seventh will be Alumnus of Hell._

_The Last will bring hope into the Fallen._

_They have strong powers, strong will but they must have love._

_They have to become again eight or the Two Worlds will be damned._

_When they turned to eight they will broke The Curse and banish the Great Evil" _he recited.

"And you fear that the Two Worlds are our and the humans one" said Gus.

The oldest members of the royal family nodded.

"Oh my" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Marguerita" said Alonzo.

"She is human!" said Knok

"And she and Tugger are becoming very close" added Tantomille.

None was surprised by her news.

They all had noticed how Tugger was nervous around the human girl but wanted to be with her all the time.

And how Marguerita was quite and calm when he was around her.

They searched for each other.

"So Prince Tugger will be the third of the prophecy" said the creamy and red queen.

"The Fallen will be Macavity?" asked the black and red adviser.

"But the others?" asked Jerry.

"And the True Love for the fallen?" asked Rumpletearez. Her eyes sparkled.

"It's so romantic!" she said.

Jerry snorted and she hit him on his back.

"We don't know" replied Old Deuteronomy.

"_**They will revealed themselves through the time we spend to reach the right moment"**_ replied Tantomille and Coricopat together.

Their eyes were wide and lost into the future.

"_**The Everlasting Cat has speak"**_ replied Cassandra, her eyes were wide too.

She shook her head and found herself into Alonzo's arms.

"Do you think that Macavity know the prophecy?" asked Knok.

"Sure" replied Bustopher "because Growltiger knew it and he was obsessed with it" he added.

"He thought he was surely involved with it" said sadly Old Deuteronomy "but he evidently was wrong. He died without anything happened"

"So what we do to recuse our Princes?" asked Gus.

"I have an idea" said Alonzo with his eyes sparkling.

"But I need the help by two of us and your approbation, Uncle" he added.

* * *

**Ehehe! this is the next chapter...**

**I leave you on a cliffhanger... (evil grin) but don't worry I'm writing the next chapter!**

**Big surprises in the next...**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews! You know even costructive criticisms are useful!  
**


	16. Revelation

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Liar**

**In a dark cell**

**

* * *

**

Macavity walked into the cell.

He was pleased that his guests were cuddle in a corner, a little shaken.

"What do you want?" asked tired Munkustrap rising up and putting himself in front of his family.

Macavity grinned and rose a paw.

A blast of energy sparkled from it and hit Munkustrap's chest.

The silver tom was throw against the wall and Tugger jumped up.

He put himself in front of the females.

He showed his paws to Macavity to let him see he wasn't going to attack him.

"Mac" he said trying to sound brotherly "why you are doing this?" he asked.

Macavity just looked at him.

"Why you want a heir from this queens?" he asked.

He grinned "I think a tom like you could have all the queens he desire"

Macavity snorted and looked at the females.

He knew that Tugger was trying to use his power on him.

"You don't figure it?" Macavity asked ironically "they were so beautiful"

He moved a step to them but Tugger hissed and Macavity stopped.

He smiled at his little brother.

"And by the way your gift is anuseful on me!" he said.

Munkustrap looked from the ground at the scene, helplessly.

He couldn't made himself up, something was blocking him on the ground.

Demeter was looking at him, fear in her eyes.

She hold a paw on her belly.

"And now I have an heir ready to be rise" said Macavity.

Munkustrap and Demeter eyes went wide while Tugger and Marguerita starred at the ginger cat.

"What?" asked Tugger.

"Oh you have listen well bro" replied Macavity "I can't have direct heirs so..." his evil smile grew bigger.

"You two will supply me" he concluded pointing at his brothers.

Munkustrap and Tugger starred at him.

For an moment they though he was joking, but he was mortal serious.

"You can't have heirs..." said Munkustrap.

"And want us to bear someones to you?" finished Tugger.

"You want to steal Cori and Tanto's part?" asked Macavity.

"With them?" asked Tugger pointing to the two females and ignoring his brother joke.

"That's not polite to them, Tuggy" said Macavity with an evil grin.

Tugger turned to face the females and thanked the Everlasting Cat he had fur on his face.

Because when he looked into Marguerita eyes he blushed hard.  
"You couldn't even know if it'll work!" protested Tugger.

Marguerita blushed understanding what Tugger was saying.

She regretted to be so furless but, at least, she had see Tugger embarrassment too...

"It would be interesting looking if it will, don't you agree?" asked Macavity with a big grin on his face.

"But why?" asked Munkustrap still locked on the ground.

"Why did you kidnapped us _now_?" asked Tugger "why don't you have wait Demy and Munk have give birth?"

"Because _he_ told me..." replied Macavity in a so low voice that they weren't so sure to have listen well.

"Who?" asked Tugger.

Macavity just looked at him and Tugger took a deep breath deciding to went on.

"You know that Munk and Demy could have problem with labor?" he asked "they had already..."

He was stopped by a suffocate cry by Demeter.

Tugger slowly turned and saw Munkustrap, now free from the invisible chain, jumping at his mate side and embracing her.

Demeter was holding her belly, pain and fear mirroring those of her mate.

"It seems that we will discover it soon" replied Macavity before he exited the cell.

He closed the door behind and left the cell.

If Tugger had hoped for him sending some help, he had mistaken himself.

Macavity ordered the guard to call him when all would be over.

There was no way he would send medical help.

* * *

**Ehi! I'm here with a new chapter! **

**Hope you will enjoy it! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	17. Birth into the dark

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Liar**

**In a dark cell**

**

* * *

**

"Owf!" whispered Demeter.

She was holding her belly.

Munkustrap was at her side, he put a paw on hers.

A second sharp pain ran on her body.

Munkustrap hissed. He had hoped to escape before that.

A dark laugh echoed the cell.

Probably Macavity was sensing their pain.

Demeter desperately tight her grip on him, her stabs growing much more hight.

Munkustrap mind began to swing. He couldn't think no more clearly.

He could felt Demeter's pain and her _call_.

He stroke his head against her, comforting her.

At their sides Tugger and Marguerita approached.

Marguerita touched them with all the kindness and gentleness she was able to.

Munkustrap eyes flashed on her.

She could read in them pain, alarm and fear.

She hadn't never see fear into that eyes.

She looked to Tugger.

The dark and gold maned tom was looking at Munkustrap and Demeter with worry.

He turned to look at Marguerita.

He clearly hadn't any idea how to help them.

Marguerita took a deep breath and looked back to the parents in labor.

"_That_ tom wasn't going to help us, right?" she asked referring to Macavity.

Tugger shook his head and Marguerita almost hissed.

_That_ Macavity was really a perverse and contorted mind.

He wanted the kit as his heir but he would not send any help to make him or her born.

Munkustrap felt his mind lost the contact with reality.

He felt even Demeter was loosing it.

A series of sharp pains assaulted their minds and bodies.

Demeter couldn't help but cried something then she fell against him, her body limp.

Tugger grabbed him before he could fall on the ground.

All spun around him and warm caught them.

Both Munkustrap and Demeter's eyes became wide.

Munkustrap and Demeter tried to fight back but the warm was so charming...

"Ok I'll help them" Marguerita said.

Tugger looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I had helped the my village healer with labors before" she assured him "and Jenny and Jelly explained me how a jellicle's labor is"

She offered a shy smile to him.

"It's all we can have now, I don't think you have much more experience" she added.

She looked deep into Ram as he shook his head and locked his eyes with hers.

She blushed hard seeing all the trust he was giving her, and something more...

"Ok, Demeter, Munkustrap" she called.

She gently patted their cheeks.

They both forced their eyes to open and looked at her.

Their eyes were full of pain and fear.

They had already experienced that, remembered Marguerita.

She smiled reassuring.

"I'll help you" she said "just focus on me"

Munkustrap and Demeter obeyed and they blocked their mind barriers to rise up.

"Munk put yourself behind Demeter" ordered Marguerita recalling what Jenny and Jelly had explained her.

Munkustrap obeyed and, helped by his brother, he sat behind Demeter.

Marguerita helped the black and golden queen to sit in Munkustrap's lap.

Munkustrap shivered and tried to remained lucid.

He embraced Demeter, both half conscious.

Tugger knelt beside him and hold him, supporting him.

"It's ok, bro" Tugger whispered "just lay against me"

Munkustrap didn't protested and did what he was told.

Marguerita knelt in front of them and put a paw on Demeter belly.

"Shh" she whispered when another contraction grabbed both her patients.

She was still amazed how Munkustrap was sharing the pain with his mate.

But she knew that they hadn't to feel pain.

She unlock her power.

Usually she was afraid to do it.

But now, she knew that her friends need her.

"Don't panic and focus on me" she calmly ordered them using her power to help them.

She check up them, as Jenny had previously taught her.

She blessed the Jenny and Jelly idea.

They had found out that Marguerita had strong healing powers and had decided to teach her on them.

Marguerita sensed another sharp pain ran towards the two upcoming parents and blocked it.

She found three pair of eyes starred at her.

She smiled at them all.

"Now follow me" she ordered.

Tugger looked at her as she led his brother and Demeter into the labor.

She was amazing.

She not only could resisted his charm but she had so strong powers.

He looked to Munkustrap and Demeter.

He could see that the pain and the fear were slowly washed away by Marguerita's confidence.

Soon a little ball of fur saw the light.

A sweet cry announced her entrance into the world.

Tugger looked in awe at the little creature Marguerita was cleaning with one of the cloth she had made from her dress.

She was a little queen, all dark except for her head fur that matched Demeter's.

On her legs and arms there were Demeter gold fur with the same black trips of Munkustrap.

On her chest there were also strips, but on the contrary of Munk's they were much thin and long.

Basically she was a very successful and sweet mix of Demeter and Munkustrap.

Marguerita finished to dry the kit and handle her to her parents.

Demeter took her daughter into her arms.

Both her and Munkustrap were looking in awe at the small thing they had done.

Tugger smiled and helped Munkustrap to laying against the wall.

His brother hold tight both his mate and his newborn kit.

His expression was close to tears.

He seemed to not believe what his eyes were seeing.

Demeter was crying, crying of pure joy.

She hold her newborn kit, who resemble so much the stillborn one.

"You really made it, bro" said calmly but forcefully Tugger.

He want that his brother could enjoy that little miracle.

That little miracle Marguerita had make possible.

He turned to face the angel who just had saved three lives.

She had tears in her eyes too.

She leaned on him while he embraced her.

"You are really amazing!" he whispered to her ear.

Marguerita blushed but smiled to the new parents.

After the first shock they now were enjoying their daughter.

"How do you want to call her?" asked Tugger.

The naming of a Jellicle was a serious and difficult matter.

They had to choice the first two names.

The first to be called daily.

The second to be peculiar and more dignified.

The one that was particular and that never belong to more than a cat.

That name identify the cat as an Everlasting Cat kitten.

For the third name the little kit had to find it by her own.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked down at the little fur ball.

They fell into a sort of trance. Their eyes went wide.

Marguerita looked in awe at them. She had never see that particular ceremony.

She was told of it by Cassandra and Tantomille.

But seeing it was another matter.

"Electra Cherish" both Munkustrap and Demeter said in one voice.

Tugger smiled. That name fit just too well to the little ball.

He smiled and carefully took the little kit into his arms.

"She is really beautiful" he said looking at his nice.

She had her eyes still close but the little kitten smiled at him and grabbed a tuft of his mane in her tinny paw.

"She would have a place of honor between my fans" he smiled at her.

Munkustrap, Demeter and Marguerita rolled their eyes.

"Oh do you really think?" asked a dark voice from behind.

Tugger and Munkustrap hissed.

Munkustrap was too tired and exhausted to move but Tugger put his nice into her mother arms, pushed Marguerita near the new parents and jumped in front of them, shielding them.

Macavity stood in front of them, a satisfied look on his handsome face.

"So, it seems I have an heir" he said starting to go near.

Tugger stood up and growled.  
"Stay away" he ordered.

Macavity stopped and looked at him, showing his teeth.

"You dare?" he asked.

"Definitely" answered Tugger "maybe my powers couldn't nothing on you, but I wouldn't let you near them!"

Macavity looked at him then he burst into laughs.

He rose his paw and literally threw Tugger across the cell.

Tugger landed on his paw and jumped back.

To his surprise, Macavity found himself throw on the ground and blocked by his little brother weight.

Macavity hit him with a spark of energy and send him against the behind wall.

Marguerita hurried to Tugger side and embraced him.

"Please stop!" she begged as Macavity walked towards her and Tugger.

Macavity stopped and looked down to her.

She was a fragile human, but she had very strong power and will.

She was amazing surely.

He watched as she took a deep breath and looked up at him.  
"Please let them be" she begged "the kitten need her parents, she can't survive without them and you need a healthy heir, don't you?"

Macavity grinned.

She was right, but he wanted to see how much that girl was brave.

"And what you would give me in exchange?" he asked.

He looked as Tugger tensed and tried to jump against him.

The human girl grabbed him and hold him sit.

"You could take me" she replied with a serious look "I'll not oppose resistance"

The three jellicles began to protest but Macavity just sent a shot of energy all around the cell.

The kitten began to cry and Demeter rocked her.

All the adults were now silent.

Macavity smiled lasciviously to the girl.

He grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up.

He kicked Tugger on the ground as his little brother tried to kept her away from him.

He sniffed her. She had a very sweet and intriguing scent.

He smiled feeling her shivering against his body.

He licked her cheek then made her fell at his feet.

Tugger quickly grabbed her at pushed her behind himself.

Macavity laughed.

"Oh I don't want to deprive my little bro of his amusement" he replied.

He cast a last lascivious look to her then he disappeared into the air.

Only when it was clear that Macavity hadn't intention to come back, the tension left the prisoners bodies.

Marguerita was shivering hard.

Even if she had tried to be brave when she offered herself to Macavity, she was deadly scared of him.

Tugger rocked her into his arms.

He took her near Munkustrap, Demeter and Electra and curled up with them.

Munkustrap eyeslides went heavy.

Tugger looked at them.

"You have to sleep" he said to him and Demeter.

Marguerita dried her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you really need to sleep" she added.

"Sleep" she ordered in a whisper putting her power in her voice.

They both felt asleep still with the little Electra safely curled into their arms.

Marguerita quickly follow them into Tugger arms.

Tugger was the last to fall asleep.

Macavity last words were running into his mind.

"_Oh I don't want to deprive my little bro of his amusement" _

Maybe that would save Marguerita.

And Tugger had to admit that he... couldn't help but felt a bit overjoy that Macavity want him with Marguerita.

He only hoped that she _wanted_ it too. Maybe...

Maybe...

He had seen Marguerita expression after both Macavity proclaims on that subject.

On the first she had blushed but on the latest... she had smiled softly.

He looked down at her, curled up into his lap.

She was still smiling, her right hand gripped on a tuft of his mane like little Electra before.

He let the sleep won on him with a smile on his lips, too.

* * *

**So...I made Electra as the first born kitten of Munkustrap and Demeter! I really love her as their daughter (she seems to me really a well done mix of the pair) and she seems older than Jemima, too.  
**

**Thanks for review! you all made me happy so I update fast! happy?**

**Hoping so because:**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	18. unexpected help

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**The Dark Forest**

**

* * *

**

Alonzo was ridding his pollicle through the forest.

Behind him followed Coricopat, Plato, Jerry and Rumpletearez on their own pollicles.

Alonzo had convinced the council to support his plan.

He shivered as they approached a clearing just near Macavity's Lair.

He looked down to the ground and dismounted.

He patted Munkustrap's pollicle, who was near him. They had bought with them the pollicles of the four Macavity's prisoners.

Just an hope.

He looked around. He could still see the corps of his lost friends.

In his mind he could see the memory of _that_ terrible past day.

The day of another rescue.

The day they lost so many friends.

The day that had marked Munkustrap, Demeter, Jerry and himself life forever.

All for Macavity's fault.

A paw touched gently his shoulder.

He turned to see Jerry looking at the clearing.

His eyes lost into the memory too.

Cori moved to them and look to the horizon.

"I don't think it will be like that" he said.

Both Alonzo and Jerry turned to face him, perplex.

"Would you excuse me?" asked Alonzo.

Jerry just starred at Cori, his jaw half fall.

"Close your mouth, Jerry, or the flies will enter" said Cori still looking into the void and not answering them.

His eyes were bigger and all black, starring at something only he could see.

"Why you and your sister must be so spooky?" asked Jerry shivering.

A soft laugh came from behind.

They all turned to see Plato approaching.

He smiled to Cori and gently embraced his waist.

Coricopat blinked and shook his head. He leaned his head against Plato shoulder with a smile.

"You will see" he said to the others.

Plato chuckled at their half exasperate half perplex faces.

"You will not take out nothing from him" he said.

Alonzo shook his head.  
"How you could handle him?" asked Jerry "he is so vague and sibylline"

Plato glanced at him other Cori shoulder and smiled sardonically.

"Oh and I who was thinking you could understand this very well" he replied.

Jerry blushed and turned away as Alonzo, Rumpletearez and the other two toms gazes ran on him.

"Come" said Jerry moving towards the lair "there is a passage here, if I remember well"

* * *

The four prisoners were curled up with the little Electra.

The cell door opened and both Tugger and Munkustrap rose up.

Munkustrap pushed Demeter behind himself while she hold tight Electra.

Tugger did the same with Marguerita.

They looked to the door, blinking for the shinning light from the corridor.

Their cell was still dark even if they had a kit in.

Once their eyes adapted to the light, they starred at the figure at the door.

They were waiting for Macavity, but they were starring to a completely different figure.

A white queen was at the door.

She looked carefully to them.

Then she looked behind herself and walked a step into the cell.

Marguerita looked at the new coming queen and then back to her friends.

Munkustrap and Tugger were looking wide eyed to the new queen.

Demeter hold tight Electra and looked doubtful to the white queen.

"Griddlebone" said Munkustrap recognizing her.

Marguerita looked surprised at her.

She had seen the performance Gus had once made on "Growltiger's last stand".

She was impressed by the character of Griddlebone.

The Lady had seemed to her to be a strange creature, deeply in love with that cruel bravo cat, but capable of leaving him in the danger.

Grizabella had once explained her that Griddlebone probably had escaped in order to save Macavity.

At the time of Genghis attack, Macavity was in the paws of Growltiger since a while.

Grizabella was sure that Griddlebone had left her loved mate in order to save the young tom life.

To support her theory she had two evidences.

First Genghis and his crew couldn't found Macavity.

And they were sure they had killed only Growltiger.

They had captured all Growltiger crew but not Griddlebone.

Second Griddlebone was Grizabella sister.

And Grizabella was sure her sister cared for her nephew a lot.

Now it seemed that the Empress was right.

"So, aunt" said Munkustrap looking at her "what an honor"

Marguerita was surprised by the sharp tone of Munkustrap's voice.

Griddlebone looked down to them, her ice eyes scanning them.

She looked once more behind herself, as to make sure there wasn't anyone out, then entered.

She knelt beside Demeter and looked at her.

Munkustrap, Tugger and Marguerita hold their breath as they sensed her using her power to check up mother and daughter.

She smiled satisfied and rose up.

"Come" she said with an inexpressive voice.

Munkustrap and Tugger exchange a glare, then looked to their aunt.

The white queen was now waiting at the door.

Munkustrap nodded and they both helped the females to rise up.

Marguerita closed herself to Tugger while they passed near Griddlebone.

Behind them Munkustrap was embracing a shivering Demeter.

Griddlebone took them out the cell and through the corridor.

At the end of the prison corridor they stopped.

Griddlebone checked once more the area then nodded to Munkustrap.

"Go down this way" she told him gesturing towards another corridor.

Munkustrap looked at the white queen, not completely trusting her.

"Why?" he asked her.

Griddlebone sighed and turned to look into his eyes.

Two different gradation of blue met. Deep blue eyes with ice eyes. Warm with cold.

"Macavity is trying to follow your uncle path" she said "he is not mad as him was"

"But you don't deserve this and neither your kittens, actual and future" she nodded to the three other females.

Marguerita bushed but Griddlebone seemed to not care of it.

"And this isn't a place for kittens" the white Lady added.

Munkustrap nodded and looked at the path she had pointed.

"You should come too" he said.

He turned to look at her.  
"We know you loved Growltiger but now he isn't here. He is dead" he said.

"I never understand why you love him, he was cruel and mad, but Munk is right" said Tugger "you have to come, with your family"

Griddlebone looked at them both then her face soften.

"Growl was mad but I loved him deeply because he was so sweet with me" she remembered.

Tugger snorted but Munkustrap shoot him a glare.

Griddlebone turned to look at her young nephew.  
"You were both luckily, Rum Tum Tugger" she said.

Marguerita was surprised, she had almost never heard someone call Tugger with his full name.

"You weren't kidnapped young by a mad uncle who transformed you into a monster" she said.

"So you admit Growltiger was a monster" said Tugger unable to retrain himself more.

Marguerita and Demeter looked worried from him to Griddlebone.

The white queen tensed but then smiled at him.

"Yes" she said gracefully nodding "he was a monster with all but me. He tortured even your brother and never left him out from his control"

She looked all of them.

"This is why Macavity act in this way" she added "It's not his fault if he act so cruel"

Munkustrap shivered and Tugger snorted again.

"So Mac had to thank Genghis. He freed him from Growltiger's control" said Tugger.

"Yes" said Munkustrap "But I don't understand why he didn't came back after that, if it is like you said"

Griddlebone looked at them, her icy eyes now sparkling.

"Are you so sure that he is out of _his_ control?" she asked.

Before anyone could replied she turned and looked around.

"They were coming" she said.

She turned to face them again.

"I had shield my and your presence till here, but I couldn't go more far" she said.

She pushed both Demeter and Marguerita towards the corridors.

"I'm sure you will found your friends just approaching" she said.

She looked to her nephews.

"Don't worry about me, Mac carried a lot of me" she said "and he will not find I'm helping you" she assured them with a satisfied grin.

Sounds of paws echoed into the nearby corridor.

"Hurry!" she ordered.

Then she made some steps back and turned to run into a corridor.

"Quickly!" they heard her yelled into the opposite direction "the prisoners were escaping!"

Munkustrap nodded to Tugger.

They grabbed both Marguerita and Demeter and ran into the path Griddlebone showed them.

They ran into the corridor then Munkustrap stopped and hissed.

"Someones coming!" he said.

Tugger pushed Marguerita and Demeter behind them.

Marguerita embraced Demeter and the two females looked worried through the toms.

Electra moved into her mother arms and meowed.

Demeter rocked her and shushed her.

Marguerita looked down at the kit and her heart melt. She was so cute.

For a moment she thought if Macavity's idea of a her own kitten could work.

She looked to Tugger's back and blushed.

Sound of hurried paws echoed into the corridor.

Munkustrap shielded Demeter and Electra while Tugger did the same with Marguerita.

They had no way to escape and turning back was not an option.

The henchmen were running all around and they would ran directly into their arms in that way.

Munkustrap hoped that the upcoming party was a little group.

He knew that neither him or Tugger had the strenght to fight.

The steps went more close, they could heard even hard breathings.

Munkustrap and Tugger tensed, ready to fight back, or at least to try it.

Munkustrap took a deep breath and reached for the locks of his power.

Tugger glanced at Munkustrap with worry.

He knew that his older brother was ready to unleash his power in order to protect them.

And that wasn't good.

He too reached for his own power. He hated to do that.

But if his power could prevent Munkustrap to use his, then he could do it.

He looked up as a tom turned the corner.

The time frozen in all the corridor.

The new tom and the four adult jellicles starred at each others.

"Lonz!" whispered Munkustrap breaking the silence.

Four well know jellicles bumped into Alonzo as they too turned the corner.

"Cori!" exclaimed Tugger.

Alonzo and Cori didn't think twice and they ran to embrace them.

Rumpletearez ran to Marguerita and Demeter and squeezed them both into an embrace.

Electra meowed in protest, being squeezed between them, and Rumpletearez jumped away shocked.

The five new jellicles starred at the newborn kit.

"You...she..." tried to say Cori.

Jerry laughed and patted Cori shoulder.  
"Wow! You left Cori without words! Thats rare!" he joked.

"Unfortunately they didn't succeeded with you too" returned Coricopat.

Marguerita starred at them.

They were amazing.

They were in the lair of a mad cat, probably in a mortal danger...and they joked?

"_You are right! Sorry, it's Jerry... you know"_ replied Cori in her mind.

"_Hey don't blame me!"_ said the mental voice of Jerry.

Marguerita starred at him.

Then she felt Tugger arms embracing her waist.

"Can we go?" he asked.

This shook them back to reality.

Munkustrap and Alonzo nodded.

"You made it!" smiled Alonzo approaching Demeter and Munkustrap.

He looked down to Electra and smiled.

He put a finger near her little paw and she grabbed it.

"She is perfect" he whispered in awe.

"We would not made it if it wasn't for Margue" said Demeter.

"Yes she helped us a lot" added Munkustrap smiling at the two females near him.

Rumpletearez had tears in her eyes and embraced Marguerita.

Munkustrap, Tugger and Alonzo turned abruptly to the path they had just left.

"Ran!" ordered Munkustrap.

* * *

**...I have not much to say...unless... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**I think I love the idea of a motivation for Griddlebone escape...anywaaaaaay...**

**Please Remember:  
**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	19. Rescue

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Liar**

**

* * *

**They ran through the corridors with Jerry leading them.

Behind them sounds of many paws echoed all around.

"Quickly! This way!" said Jerry abruptly turning a corner and taking a little passage.

They ran into a small tunnel.

Munkustrap looked forward and saw a light.

They were reaching the open air.

He held his grip around Demeter shoulders and they all ran towards the light.

Tugger and Marguerita were the first to reach it, just behind Jerry.

Munkustrap, Demeter and Alonzo quickly followed.

Then even Coricopat, Plato, Jerry and Rumpletearez came out.

They ran towards the cleaning were the pollicles were waiting for them.

While they reached it, Rumpletearez leaned against a tree and took some hard breaths.

"That's a run!" she said.

"Now lets go before they catch us!" said Alonzo walking towards the woods were their rides were hidden.

"I think it's too late for this" said a voice from behind them.

They all frozen and slowly turned to face...

"Macavity!" yelled Demeter, her nerves almost broken down.

She hugged close to her chest Electra and shivered.

Munkustrap protectively pushed her behind himself and hissed to his evil brother.

Tugger grabbed Marguerita and put her near Demeter, shielding them with his body.

Alonzo, Jerry and Cory joined the two brothers while Rumple and Plato reached the two females sides, protecting them.

Four other toms emerged from the woods.

Marguerita briefly hoped that they were Jellicles, but a more careful look to their gazes said her they were henchmen.

Without a warning the four henchmen jumped against them.

Alonzo, Cori, Rumple and Plato got them and managed to throw them to the ground.

While the eight warriors battled, Munkustrap, Tugger and Jerry didn't look away from Macavity.

The four were starring at each others, the three Jellicles waiting for a move from the evil tom. Macavity waiting for some unknown reason.

Around them the jellicles managed to threw their opponents against the trees, safe for Plato's.

This last henchman managed to roll on his back, jump up again and dodge Plato.

He stormed against Marguerita but Jerry grabbed him and rolled with him on the ground.

Marguerita sensed that some magic was at work. She looked back to Jerry and saw him rising from the unconscious body of the henchman.

She caught a glim of red with the corner of her eye and turned fast.

Macavity had jump against them only to be caught by Munkustrap.

Macavity kicked Munkustrap with his foot and threw him away.

Munkustrap backed. The ginger tom took advantage from his momentarily confusion and jumped against him.

The silver tabby was too tired and wounded to stand this attack and fell on his kneels.

Macavity grinned and rose his paw to hit Munkustrap's face.

He was throw away by a muscular body.

He rolled on the ground an looked up to see who had dare.

He found Tugger standing protectively in front of Munkustrap.

"You!" hissed Macavity.

The two brothers started to encircled each other.

They were dancing a deadly dance.

Then Macavity stormed against Tugger and threw him against some trees.

"Tug!" yelled Marguerita.

Before Macavity could reach Tugger, Munkustrap rose up and intercepted him.

Macavity turned fast to face his oldest brother and hit him on his chest, with open claws.

Munkustrap growled in pain but managed to kick Macavity's belly.

The ginger tom backed and looked furious at his brother.

He stormed against Munkustrap but the silver tom spun on himself and dodged him.

Munkustrap chest yelled in pain but he didn't mean about it.

Macavity again stormed against him and they tangled to each other.

Munkustrap kicked him again and managed to get free form his grip.

He landed on his feet.

His breath was short.

He was bleeding too much and too fast.

If they couldn't finish that battle soon...

His kneels missed and he fell on the ground.

Tugger hurried towards them and grabbed Macavity's wist just before he could hit Munkustrap.

Macavity turned fast and hit Tugger on his face with his free paw.

Tugger didn't lost his grip and looked into his mad brother eyes.

He could read something that was too like pain or sorrow, but before he could be sure, Macavity freed himself.

Macavity dipped his claws into Tugger belly and cut his flesh.

Tugger roared in pain and threw him away.

He staggered with a paw on his belly.

Macavity rose up and grinned noticing his pain.

Tugger dodged another attack but he was betray by his kneels too.

Both Demeter and Marguerita ran towards, respectively, Munkustrap and Tugger.

Alonzo and Jerry hurried against the ginger tom and tried to hit him.

Macavity dodged them and summoned some fire blasts.

He threw the fire balls against them and they fell on the ground.

Then Coricopat and Plato saw a breach in his fire wall and ran towards the ginger tom.

Macavity threw the fire balls to them, too.

Plato dodged them and reached the ginger tom.

Macavity grabbed him and twisted him around.

Plato was throw on the ground and looked up to Macavity.

The evil cat grabbed his head fur and hold his head up.

"Oh little bro" Macavity said looking to Coricopat.

Coricopat stopped and looked at the scene.

"Let him go, Mac" he hissed.

"I have heard that you are the next to mate in our family" Macavity said ignoring his warning.

"I want to be the first to congratulate with you both" he added "let me show you my gift"

To Coricopat horror, Macavity rose a paw and began to cast a spell on Plato.

Plato began to breath hard, as the air was escaping from his lungs.

"No!" yelled Coricopat, his eyes going wide.

He rose too his paw and showed it to Macavity.

A storm rose from nowhere and hit Macavity, sending him away from Plato.

The brown and white tom fell limp and Coricopat caught him before he could hit the ground.

"You shouldn't have" Plato said with a throaty voice.

Cori smiled at him.

"I have" he replied.

"Oh no, you haven't" growled Macavity standing up again.

He walked towards the wounded jellicles, Electra was cried into her mother arms.

Demeter rocked her, at her mate side.

Her gaze was fixed on the ginger tom so much she was scared.

"Stop!" Rumple jumped between Macavity and the wounded.

She stood bravely in front of the ginger tom.

Their eyes met. Darks with honey hazel ones.

Their gazes locked and Rumpletearez hold her breath.

She could felt her heart beating against her ribs. It was furious but in some way not so painful.

Her breath escaped from her and she felt the warm of it on her lips.

Macavity's eyes shortly traveled on her lips. She too looked at his.

Then growls and paws filled the air.

Macavity quickly glanced at the woods and hissed.

He turned to face the jellicles and grinned.

"You win the battle, but not the war" he declared.

Then a group of jellicles ran out the woods, ridding their pollicles, and Macavity disappeared into a flash.

Rumpletearez covered her eyes to protected them from the light.

When she looked again in front of her...

Macavity wasn't there.

"Princes! Princess! Highness! Munkustrap, Jerry, Marguerita" a lot of yell echoed into the clearing.

Rumpletearez turned to see her father and other queens and toms from the Army running towards them.

Her father helped Jerry to stand up and when she reached them, he embraced her.

Rumpletearez looked around.

All the others were helped on their feet.

She smiled seeing the surprise and happiness on the warriors faces when they saw Electra.

"You made it!" said Skimble approaching to Munkustrap and Demeter, still with Rumple in his arms.

Rumple looked up and met Marguerita's eyes.

The human girl smiled at her, in a sweet and understanding manner that made her blushing.

"Thanks, Rumple" said Munkustrap.

"For what?" asked Rumple confused.

She hadn't battled in a different way from the others.

She had fight an henchman like the others.

"You protected us from Macavity" replied Demeter smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh I simply jumped between, I really didn't think about" she replied blushing.

"When you ever think, Rump?" asked joking her brother.

Rumpletearez kicked him in his belly.  
"Ouch! I'm a wounded warrior!" he protested.

"You would survive" said Rumple showing him her tongue.

Marguerita and Demeter giggled as the others rolled their eyes.

"The strange thing was that Macavity didn't attack you" said Tugger approaching and putting unconsciously an arm around Marguerita's waist.

"I wonder why" he said.

"Maybe he sensed our arrival" proposed Skimble.  
"Maybe" replied Rumple.

Or maybe not...

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I hope you like this chapter and review it a lot! because, as always: **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	20. Declaration

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Royal Apartments **

**

* * *

**

Marguerita entered into Tugger's rooms.

She walked towards his bedroom and opened the door.

The chamber was all in half-light like a charming twilight.

She could smell the scent of medical herbs.

Tugger was sleeping in his bed.

Marguerita approached and sat on the bed.

She looked at him for a while.

It had been three weeks since they had escape from Macavity.

Three weeks had went away, and each day she had have the same memory.

She couldn't help it.

She had felt her heart bit harder when the ginger-mad-shifting-cat had suggested a child from her and Tugger.

She gently pushed a tuft away from his face.

He was very handsome even in his sleep.

He was still so relaxed, so calm and also childish as she had found the day he had save her life the first time.

She sighed quietly, in order to not waking him. It seemed to have been in another era.

Marguerita looked down as Tugger moved and unconsciously put his own cheek against her hand.

She smiled and gently stroke his face fur.

She then stood up, reached the windows and opened one.

She had a promise to keep.

The morning light flew into the room.

Tugger moaned and moved into the bed.

"Rise and shinning" said Marguerita chuckling as he turned to face the wall, away from the light.

Tugger murmured something and put his pillow on his head.

"Come on!" Marguerita said approaching the bed "I promised to Jenny and Grizabella I'll wake up you!"

"Mpfrtrt" said Tugger.

"What?" asked Marguerita trying to win the pillow away from his face.

"Tired" said Tugger when she half won the pillow.

Marguerita smiled and pull the pillow close to her.

Tugger lost his grip and Marguerita hold the pillow, victorious.

"Aha!" she exclaimed "I win!"

Tugger looked at her with only one eye open.

"You think?" he asked.

In a flash he grabbed her waist and dragged her on the bed.

Marguerita spun around herself and fell on it.

Tugger was above her and they looked at each other.

Marguerita felt her breath being cut out. She looked into his golden eyes.

Tugger felt his heart bit hard against his ribs.

After a little while he pulled himself away and sat on the bad.

Marguerita sat too and found she was blushing.

"Ok" she said braking their silence "let go out" she stood up and looked at him.

"I'm tired" replied Tugger laying again on the bed.

Marguerita put her hands on her hips.

"Prince Tugger now you stand up and follow me out" she ordered "you need some fresh air to heal"

"I'm healed!" was Tugger answer.

It was partially true. His body woods were almost healed.

But what worried Jenny, the Empress and the Royal Consorts was his apathy.

He was in that state from almost all the three weeks.

Munkustrap and Demeter had recovered munch better, having a kit to look after.

Marguerita was too worried for Tugger and for the new family to have time for worry about herself.

But Tugger was fighting against all their efforts to having him back as...well the usual Tugger.

"Come on! Etcy is really desperate with you lock in your chamber" she said.

The little Princess was really out of her mind for the worry.

She wanted her big, fabulous, charming and handsome brother again with her.

And Marguerita knew, despite his efforts to not show it, Tugger carried a lot for his little sister and bigger fan.

Tugger looked at her.

"She can come here. She always comes" he replied.

Marguerita rolled her eyes.  
"Ok" she said before taking action.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the bed.

Tugger found himself literally dragged out from his rooms.

Marguerita led him towards the Palace's gardens, under the perplex gaze of Munkustrap, the amused one of Cori and the one full of approbation of both Tantomille and Demeter.

They reached a seat near the fountain and sat on it.

Tugger looked around and stretched his legs. He took some deep breaths and felt the sun's ray on his face.

Maybe it wasn't so bad...Marguerita was right.

As he had think her name, he remember why he was locking himself.

He turned to face her.

She was looking at the leaves on the trees, moved by the wind.

A single ray of the sun was running on her skin.

They didn't noticed that everyone had left the gardens and they were alone.

Tugger looked at her and felt his heart being squeezed.

"Why?" she asked.

"What?" replied Tugger caught off guard.

"Why do you lock yourself?" she asked.

This time she turned to face him, their eyes locked and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"I..." he wasn't able to speak.

How he could put in words what he was feeling? He had so many emotions fighting in his heart. They, he was sure, will break it anytime.

But Marguerita didn't push him, she simply waited for him to find what he want to say.

"I'm afraid to put you in danger" he said at the end.

"You save me always Tugger, you didn't put me in..." she started but Tugger stopped her putting a finger on her lips.

"I did...and I'm afraid I'll do it again" he said. His paw ran on her cheek and she pressed it against his fingers.

"You'll not" she replied "and you didn't"

Marguerita looked into his eyes.

"Or it was you that sent those men against me? A long time ago?" she asked ironically.

Tugger smiled.

Marguerita always was worry much for the others wellbeing than hers.

That was one of the lot of things he admired in her...and loved in her.

"You were withering in you chamber" she added rubbing his cheek fur.

Tugger took her hand and kissed it.

"Why do you come? It's because Jenny and my mum told you?" he asked.

There was something in his voice. Like he was fearing her answer.

"They asked me, but that wasn't the reason I came" she looked down.

"I really care about you" she almost whispered.

Then she looked up to him.

His handsome face was very serious and intent while he was looking in front of himself.

Marguerita followed his gaze and a little smiled started to light her face.

Etcetera was rolling with Misto on the grass. They and other five kits were the only left in the garden.

Marguerita wondered where the others could be.

"Do you want to be my mate?" asked Tugger abruptly.

Marguerita frozen and turned to face him.

He was serious as she never sow him, he was not joking.

"You are serious?" she asked. And suddenly she bit his tongue

"_What kind of answer it is!"_ she thought.

Tugger nodded and took her hands in his so soft but even strong paws.

Marguerita felt immediately reassured and protected.

"Marguerita, do you want to be my mate...for life, eternal life?" he asked.

Marguerita looked at him for a long while.

Then she felt her tears wetting her cheek.

Tugger at first looked at her in horror, but, before he could speak, Marguerita put a finger on his lips.

"A prince have to mate a princess. Not a common person like me" said Marguerita smiling sadly and looking away.

Tugger smiled and lifted her chin to look into her blue eyes.

"You are more than common" he replied.

"Besides we are not such snob. Plato is not a prince or noble and he was going to mate my brother" he added.

Marguerita looked up, hopefully.

Their eyes locked and slowly Tugger closed his face to hers.

He touched her lips with his.

Marguerita opened hers, her hearts biting so hard against her rips.

Tugger kissed her, first slowly, tasting her taste then with more and more passion.

Marguerita put her arms around his neck and let him guide her.

When they parted she looked into his eyes, reading all his love for her.

"Yes" she replied hoping her eyes were showing him her true love for him.

"Yes with all my heart!"

Marguerita ran her finger on his lips, then she closed shyly her face to his.

Tugger bowed and kissed her passionately, running his fingers into her golden dark hairs.

They shared a long an passionate kiss.

Then Tugger gently pulled away.

"Thanks" he said "I promise I'll always protect you"

"I know" she simply replied.

They kissed again.

"Awhh!" said a voice near them.

They parted and looked around.

They found themselves under the gazes of seven kits.

Etcetera was looking fascinated at them.

"Yaaaaaah!" she screamed starting to jump around.

"I'll haaaaaaave a neeeeeeeew sister!" she screamed.

"Yes! Happy!" said Misto jumping with the gray and creamy queen kit.

"Little scoundrel!" exclaimed Marguerita laughing.

Tugger smiled and jumped in the middle of the kittens.

Etcetera screamed again and almost threw herself against her brother.

"Biiiiiig brooooooooOO!" she screamed.

Like the others had received a sign, they jumped too on the poor Tugger.

"Help!" exclaimed Tugger falling under the kits pile.

Marguerita started to laugh to heart.

Demeter, Cassandra and Tantomille walked into the garden and shook their heads amused.

Tugger was now laying under the kits pile.

Munkustrap, Coricopat and Plato approached and joined Marguerita's laugh.

Demeter and Cassandra helped Tugger, grabbing the kits and gently freed him from his attackers.

"Kits win!" laughed Misto while Cassandra was picking him up.

"So what's the source of this attack?" asked still laughing Demeter. She was holding Electra and looked finally in peace.

"We'll have a new sister!" yelled Etcetera jumping on Tantomille.

Munkustrap was helping Tugger up, he looked perplex first to his sisters, then to Tugger and then to his own mate.

Demeter smiled and turned to look at Marguerita and Tugger, followed by a knowing smiling Tantomille.

Munkustrap turned to look at his brother and the human girl and sow them blushing.

"Really?" he asked looking at the kits.

"Yeah!" answered Misto.

"And soon we will have new kits to play with!" said another queen kits.

"What?" asked surprised Munkustrap turning to look at Tugger.

Marguerita blushed hard.

"Hey! What an hurry, girl!" said Tugger tickling the kit's chin.

"But you _kiss_ her!" the queen kit protested.

Tugger looked at her, lost.

Jelly burst into laughs together with Tantomille and Cassandra.

Demeter chuckled and rocked Electra, hiding her face in her daughter fur.

"Oh my! What a confusion!" managed to say Jelly among the laughs.

Meanwhile Marguerita was more and more embarrassed.

Tugger went near her with Etcetera grabbed at his belt.

The young princess left her idol and approached Marguerita.  
"No kits?" she asked with a upset expression.

"I'm sorry honey" replied Marguerita "It isn't this the way..." again Marguerita bit her tongue.

_Why she always spook without thinking?_

"_Good question!" _said Tantomille in her mind.

As expected all the kits turned to look at them

"How?" they asked in chorus.

Munkustrap and the others grown up burst again in laughs.

"Oh Everlasting!" he managed to say "now I want you!"

"You aren't going to leave us, aren't you?" asked horrify Tugger.

"Oh I'm not the one who put out the subject!" replied Munkustrap smiling.

Jelly, Cassandra and Tantomille put down the kits and went to their previous works, still laughing.

Demeter rocked Electra and kissed Etcetera forehead.

"Don't stressed them too much" she warned them "they need some more rest"

Munkustrap patted his brother shoulder then he and the others followed Demeter into the Palace.

Marguerita and Tugger shared a look.

Then they started to find an answer for the Question of the question!

Tugger looked at Marguerita as she explained to the kits in a way adapt for their age.

She was so beautiful that, for the first time in his life, Tugger felt to be complete.

* * *

**Hope you will enjoy it! We are nearly the end...wow!**

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	21. Author note

I guys!

I'm back! Sorry it has been a while but finally I'm back home and free to write here!

I promise you I'll be back soon to continue my stories! I have some exams to do for the university and some work left back to finish…but I will try to be back with new chapters in a few weeks!

So…this is for saying "Hello everybody I'm alive! You were thinking to be free from me wahwahwah (aehm…it has to be an evil laught like Mac's)…"

So…waiiittttttt! I'm coming!

And thanks to the new friends that sign me as favourite author an/or story! Love you!

I Promise I'll be back soon!

Bye!

Ljuba


	22. Two Worlds One Family

**Hi guys! I'm back! missed me?**

**So this is the new chapter! Enjoy! (I hope)**

**

* * *

**

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Throne's Hall**

Marguerita entered into the throne's hall.

The High Priestess, dressed into her High Priestess tunic, was walking beside Alonzo, now dressed into his uniform, leading the mating party through the big hall.

Alonzo had black pants, with golden looking like scratches on them. He wore a white jacket open on his chest.

Behind them there were the twins, Tantomille on Cassandra's left and Coricopat on Alonzo's right.

In the center there were Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, her godparents.

Just behind them walked her, she was trembling gently but definitely.

After her walked some of the Temple's servants and priests.

She looked up and her heart stopped.

In front of them there was the platform within the thrones were setting.

One of them was taken by Old Deuteronomy who was smiling at her.

At his left was sitting his Royal Consorts and the Empress.

They smiled at her with the same benevolence of the old tom.

On the right of the Jellice's Leader there were four young toms and a little girl.

Tumble and Pounce looked uncomfortable in their uniforms, identical to Alonzo's.

Munkustrap and Tugger were wearing two uniform similar to the others, except for the jackets that were black.

Tugger was amazing. His black fur with a gold mane was sparkling and his golden eyes locked with hers.

His gaze was only for her.

Tugger looked deeply into Marguerita blue eyes.

He almost lost himself into.

He had to fight against his instinct cause it was yelling him to grab her and kissed her.

They starred at each other, from their positions.

If Tantomille hadn't catch her, she probably would bump into her good parents.

They stopped in front of the Royal Family.

Tantomille and Coricopat left the group and went next to the young princes.

Etcetera smiled childish at them and embraced her sister waist.

She turned to Marguerita and winked at her happily.

"Welcome, my friends" said the Emperor

He slowly stood up and at the same time Munkustrap went to help him with Coricopat.

The two toms helped their father to came down from the three steps and reached them.

Also the Empress followed them with Exotica and Jelly at her side and an paw on her youngest son's arm.

"High Priestess Cassandra, Prince Alonzo" said the old tom smiling at them.

Cassandra and Alonzo lightly bowed in front of them.

They moved apart to reveal Skimble and Jenny.

" High Adviser Skimbleshanks, my friend, and High Healer, Jennyanydots" he greeted them.

"Your Majesty Old Deuteronomy" said Skimbleshanks smiling back at his old friend.

"Your Glamor Grizabella, Your Kindness Jellylorum and Your Harmony Exotica" said Jenny smiling at the three queens.

"Who do you lead among us?" asked Gizabella, she moved forward saying the ritual formula

"I lead my flower, my child, my princess" Jenny replied showing her protected "Marguerita"

She offered her paw to her protected, smiling.

Marguerita felt her body almost frozen.

Her heart bet on her chest like a drum, she had her throat completely dry.

She looked around.

All the tribe was there, or at least all the tribe that lived into the capital and some of the noble people from the other Jellice's cities.

Near the thrones there were the Royal Family.

Bustopher Jones and his mate, Alonzo's parents, were sitting on the right of the platform.

They smiled at her.

At the foot of the thrones she sow Admetus and his mate Bombalaurina smiling at her, they were trying to comfort her.

Then her gaze stopped on the charming tom of her dreams.

He smiled at her and her confidence come back.

She took her godmother paw and come near her.

Grizabella smiled at her.

"Who are you keeping here to wait for my flower?" asked Jenny to the Empress

"I'm keeping my strength, my young man, my child" Grizabella replied and hold her own paw to her young son "Rum Tum Tugger"

The Prince took his mother paw and found himself in front of his beloved.

Jenny put her goddaughter's paw into the Prince's and Grizabella did the same with her son.

The two young ones just starred at each other as all their family started to go back to the platform.

They were alone in the center of the hall.

A moonlight ray come in from the large windows which were on one side of the Hall.

The shining ray hit the two lovers.

Marguerita felt all her shyness and fear being gently washed away.

She lifted her face to the moonlight and rose an arm towards it.

She lifted her arms towards the roof and stretched herself towards the vault.

She began to dance, sensual and slow as Jenny and Bombalaurina had taught her.

When she stretched her arms again against the vault and arched her back, Tugger approached behind her back.

He made his paws ran alongside her back, going down her sides.

He heard Marguerita sighed sweetly. She turned her face him.

Tugger caressed her cheek, running from her chin to her temple.

With his other paw he went down her thigh.

He went up on her body till her arms. He helped her lifting her arms up.

Marguerita followed him. She arched her head behind, laying it on his left shoulder.

Tugger lifted her up.

He made her slide against his chest.

Marguerita followed him, then tilted her head aside and put it on his left shoulder.

Tugger spoon her up, he twist her around then made her slide against his chest.

Marguerita encircled his waist with her right leg.

She turned to face him.

She rose up and put her left harm around his shoulder.

She put down only her left leg, still keeping her right one around his waist.

Marguerita just slid her right hand from his handsome face to his chest, through his neck, in a very sensual way, making him quivering.

He started to make some low sounds from his throat, like purr.

Tugger stroke her back and she found herself gasping in delight.

She didn't felt any embarrassments.

She looked up into his eyes full of love and devotion for her, her own mirroring his.

She gently pressed her lips on his, an Tugger replied with a sweet and gentle kiss.

They didn't even noticing that the others young mates and some of the youths not mated had joined them in their dance, almost covering them.

He slowly laid her on the ground kissing her with more passion.

He laid next to her, half lifted above her.

Marguerita kissed him back with all her love and she felt her body quivering for him.

He ran his paws from her back to her legs, still kissing her.

Marguerita lifted her own hands and gently stroked his back's fur.

He followed all her feminine body, drawing her sweet curves.

Then he press his body against hers, drifting his paws on her back and down to her hips.

He kissed her throat, and moved forward her chest, she gasped and she gripped his waist with her legs.

She felt him quivering and he held her tight press to him.

Something in both their minds trembled.

But they were too lost into their passion for each other to mind of it.

Only when Tugger felt his mental barrier cracked he gasped.

His paws grabbed her shoulders.

He felt a moment of confusion then his actions, both mental and fisical, focused on his lover.

Marguerita gasped as she felt both his touches.

She arched as her mind and body were both invaded.

She felt the mental confusion, of both him and herself, reached the edge of madness as they reached the other edge.

She felt all his love for her as she knew he was feeling hers to him.

She surrendered her innocence to him while he whispered the most wonderful words she could hear, making her quivering the most for him.

"I'm yours, take me"

* * *

After a while Marguerita opened her eyes and found herself laying on the floor.

Beside her Tugger was on his side, holding her into his arms.

She had her head on his chest, and was pressed against him.

He gently stroked her back, making her purred.

"Are you ok?" he whispered into her ear

She nodded still pressed to him.

Then she looked up into his eyes, his golden pools were the mirror of his soul and she could read his love for her in them.

She hoped her owns could tell him her true feeling, because words could not be enough.

She looked around and found almost all the Jellices laying around them relaxing after the sacred dance, except for Old Deuteronomy and Bustopher with their mates.

Close to them there were Munk with Demeter curled into his arms, Demeter had a so peacefully expression on her face that almost everyones felt their heart melt.

Alonzo and Cassandra lied next to them, the brown and golden queen nuzzling her mate chest.

The High Adviser Skimble with Jenny lied a few steps away, near Bombalaurina and Admetus.

Coricopat and Plato were curled up into each other arms, Cori face hid into his boyfriend neck.

Her other new siblings in law were pile up with many young toms and queens not yet mated.

Tantomille was really close to Jerry, Marguerita smiled seeing the tom has an arm around the Jellicle's princess shoulder.

Probably after Plato and Cori soon mating they will be the next.

She smiled, feeling in pace with herself.

Slowly the others began to woke up and went back to their sits.

Tugger kissed and helped her up.

He put an arm around her waist and led her to the platform.

They stopped at its foot and bowed before the Jellicles leaders.

Old Deuteronomy and his mates smiled at them.

"Welcome into the family, Marguerita" said Grizabella smiling sweetly.

* * *

**So... this the end of this second part...**

**I know that I left some things not explained or on the edge (this last I hope I did) but they will be ok for another sequel... I have almost all the ideas in my mind (and some on my pc as well ;-) )**

**You have just to say me if you want a sequel to this!**

**Hope you will enjoy it! **

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**And of course please correct me if you find errors!**


End file.
